Ashen Leaves
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: A rather unusual but new crossover that blends moments of the first movie with the cutscenes of the first game, I own only this idea and summary; everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Konami, don't judge or hate until you've read the story; Main pairing is ItaNaru, so enjoy this story...or don't, I'll keep writing and posting chapters either way.
1. Home

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: As I stated before in the latest chapter of 'Fire and Ice', I will not embark upon posting any new chapters of the fics listed in the note…however, that doesn't mean I won't write anything new to kill time while I look for the inspiration necessary to continue those other fics, so in order to help speed things along I decided to try my hand at yet another Naruto fic. This one is a crossover with 'Silent Hill' and features the following yaoi pairing: ItaNaru! I always wanted to try something like this so I hope it pans out really well, it's based mostly upon the movie and may have some parts of the game thrown in there for good measure…and now time for the cast list, there will be character suffering so be ready for someone to be scarred for life!

**Cast List:**

**Harry DeSilva/Mason- Itachi Uchiha**

**Rose DeSilva- Naruto Uchiha (cuz they're married)**

**Sharon DeSilva/Cheryl Mason- Sasuke Uchiha**

**Cybil Bennett- Sakura Haruno**

**Inspector Thomas Gucci- Shikamaru Nara**

**Sister Shannon- Orochimaru**

**Christabella Gallespie- Kabuto Yakushi**

**Gas Station Girl- Ino Yamanaka**

**Gas Station Mechanic- Inoichi Yamanaka**

**Anna- Hinata Hyuga**

**Dahlia Gallespie- Karin Uzumaki**

**Alessa Gallespie- Kyuubi Uzumaki**

**Anna's Mother- Hiashi Hyuga**

**Dark Alessa- Dark Naruto (from the Waterfall of Truth arc in the manga)**

**Lisa Garland- Iruka Umino**

**Dr. Michael Kaufman- Kakashi Hatake**

That's all I have for now, if I missed anyone then please let me know in a message or review and I'll do my best to work them in…also, if you want someone from the list to be saved in the fic rather than killed off or suffer then please also include it in your review/message and I'll do my utmost to accommodate you. For now, here's the first chapter!

**Ch.1- Home**

The dark of night was still strong, residents of the city both human and animal alike were fast asleep with next to no chance of being awoken for any reason. Even the people of the many houses dotted in the city and country lay dormant, their bodies demanding ample rest until the morning light would appear over the horizon in a matter of hours. The housing district aptly named Crested Hills was sealed fast by iron gates, it was home to individuals that stood above others in wealth.

The biggest house belonged to the Uchiha clan, their vast fortunes being amassed by way of banks that dealt in mortgage settlements and lawyers. Next to them in wealth was the lesser known Uzumaki clan, but the rumor was that only one member of that clan was still alive to this day…and that one remaining member was currently fast asleep in the arms of his husband, Itachi Uchiha.

As the young couple lay in their shared bed, the blonde male soon felt restless and got up out of his beloved's arms tiredly. As Itachi reached for his dearest one, his dark irises lazily fluttered open, concern evident in his voice as he called out to the other male currently leaving his embrace.

"Naruto, are you alright love?"

Naruto turned to his lover and smiled sleepily at him, his voice rather choppy due to waking up so suddenly as he strained to make it work after he'd been quiet for hours on end.

"I'm fine Itachi, just gonna go get some water…then I'll come back to you, I promise."

Itachi watched warily as his lover left the room, only when he saw the bathroom light flicker on did he finally surrender to sleep once again.

As Naruto gulped down the water slowly, he looked in the mirror once the glass was empty of the liquid that'd previously occupied it. When he looked at his reflection, he saw the same blonde hair that he was born with but what was different about this reflected image was that his eyes were red instead of blue. He also heard his own voice speak back to him, only it sounded like that of a demon as it whispered to him.

"_Come home…back to Silent Hill, mother is waiting for us…come home, Naruto…_"

Naruto felt his mind grow empty and blank, the glass falling from his hand to the floor whereupon it shattered. He then walked out of the door and down the stairs of the 2 story house, his mind replaying the phrase his reflection had whispered to him as he then opened the front door and walked out of the house.

His body felt as if it were on autopilot, his legs carrying him out of Crested Hills and into the forest beyond the gates. He never once slowed down or sped up his walk, nor did he stop when cars came racing down the highway as the vehicles honked at him while switching lanes to avoid the sleepwalking blonde boy.

(At the Uchiha Mansion)

Itachi woke up when he heard the glass shatter, his sleep addled mind supplying that his sleepy blonde lover probably dropped it while yawning. He would have found that to be funny if it weren't for the fact that the bathroom light was on but Naruto wasn't in the room. Itachi began to panic, he knew that Naruto had a habit of sleepwalking and the last time that happened he almost ended up falling into a ravine 200 feet deep.

The older raven ran to the only other person in the house with him, his heart beating faster than a metronome on a caffeine high as he threw the door open loud enough to startle the other male in his sleep.

"Sasuke, wake up!"

The younger Uchiha rose up in his bed and eyed his older brother tiredly, what was so fucking important that Itachi had to throw his door open and practically yell at him in the middle of the damned night?!

"Itachi, what is it now? I have class in the morning!"

"It's Naruto, he's gone sleepwalking again and I have no idea which way he went!"

As Sasuke let the words sink in, he grabbed his jacket and threw it on quickly, his own sense of dread filling his body. None of the traces of sleep or anger were present in his mind anymore, after all the blonde was not only his in-law, he was also his best friend in the whole world. Both Uchiha brothers were out of their large house in minutes and calling out for Naruto, the two brothers praying that they found him before death got ahold of him.

After searching for over an hour, Itachi finally spotted Naruto walking tiredly towards a metal railing. He kept mumbling the entire time, his blue eyes lifeless and dull as he got even closer to the railing. The raven only had seconds before Naruto would fall over the railing and off the 400 foot high cliff to his death, so he started running faster than he ever thought possible in that moment and soon enough he was within arms' reach of his beloved.

"Naruto, no!" Itachi screamed as he finally managed to tackle the blonde to the ground, his taller and more muscular frame pinning the boy in place as he heard Sasuke running towards them both. The older raven used every ounce of strength to hold the struggling blonde in place beneath him as he thrashed and flailed beneath his body, all the while screaming loud enough to make the raven wince slightly at the volume of his lover's voice.

"Let me go, I gotta-"

"Naruto, calm down my love!"

"I gotta get home! Home!"

"Naruto, we're going home, just hold on!"

"Silent Hill! Take me to Silent Hill, I gotta go…home…Silent…Hill…"

As the blonde began tiring out, Itachi breathed a sigh of relief as he soon got off of Naruto's thinner and smaller body. He then pulled the now asleep blonde against his body and held him as he fell into a more at ease slumber, Sasuke joining them both minutes later.

"Itachi, is he alright?!"

"Yeah, he's fine… he'll be okay now that he's sleeping peacefully."

"Good, that's a relief."

Itachi then looked back down at his lover, worry immediately settling onto his face.

"Itachi, did he-"

"Yeah, he said it again…Silent Hill; he screamed at me, demanding that I take him there and that he has to go home."

"This is getting out of hand, we need to take care of this soon before it gets even worse."

Itachi nodded as he gently stroked Naruto's blonde locks out of his face, the older Uchiha standing up with the blonde in his arms as he looked back at Sasuke before speaking to him again.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this, little brother. For now, let's just go home and get some more rest…maybe tomorrow will actually be better."

Sasuke nodded at Itachi before both brothers headed home with the sleeping blonde nestled in the older raven's arms, every night for 2 years they had to put up with this and if they didn't do something soon, then Naruto would probably vanish with no way of finding him at all…a thought that terrified Itachi to his very core.

One way or another, they would help the blonde that both brothers loved so very much.

Even if it meant stepping foot into a non-existent ghost town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, that just happened…the next chapter will probably have some of the game thrown in along with the movie, so be ready for that!


	2. Dreams

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: I can't believe that I managed to make it to a second chapter, and for that I shall eternally be grateful to my brain for supplying these ideas to me…and now, time to start things off with what lies beyond this note!

**Ch.2- Dreams**

The sun was bright amongst the blue sky above everyone's heads, the warm rays shimmering in pale gold softness that brought a sense of calm to those who were stressed out. On a grass covered hill overlooking the neighborhood of Crested Hills sat Naruto Uchiha, a sketch pad in his arms and a pencil in hand as he put the finishing touches on his latest picture: it was a koi garden with a few low hanging sakura trees, some petals resting on the clear water like a tiny boat in a midday calm. Not many people knew this about the blonde, but he was very skilled at drawing. It was one of the reasons why Itachi had gotten him a sketch pad with pencils as a birthday present a few years ago when the two were still dating.

Speaking of the older raven, Naruto's eyes looked up and to his left when he heard his husband approach him. He smiled at his dearest beloved, if there was one thing that always eased his spirit it was his husband being near him.

"Wanna see it?"

"Sure, let's take a look at what you've drawn."

The raven grabbed the sketch pad when his husband held it up within hands' reach, Itachi sitting down next to Naruto and letting his eyes roam over the beautifully drawn portrait. A gentle smile settled on the raven's face, that same gesture being directed at his dearest one as he spoke to him in pure astonishment of his talent.

"This is amazing, Naruto! Did you draw this on your own without any reference material?"

"Yup!"

Itachi then ruffled his lover's blonde locks playfully, his small smile growing wide as he placed a loving kiss to his dearest one's forehead.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Itachi."

"You're welcome, my love…Naruto, I love you more than life itself and I would do anything just to see you smile."

"Itachi…I love you too, and when you smile I feel as if my worst fears have gone away for a while."

The two lovers shared slow and gentle kisses as the raven held the blonde in his lap, Naruto placing his head on his husband's shoulder while his blue eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he heard his lover start talking to him in a smooth yet quiet tone.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…what is it?" the blonde asked as he shifted in his lover's lap until he was looking at him with eyes full of childlike curiosity.

"Can you remember anything at all about what happened last night?"

"Let's see…I remember going to the bathroom and getting a drink of water, but after that, nothing."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Yeah…why, what happened?"

Itachi sighed, his hand running through soft blonde locks.

"Well, sometimes when you go to sleep, you go on a walk…and you talk about a place called Silent Hill."

The blonde looked at his husband with confusion on his face, had he really gone sleepwalking?

"I don't remember doing any of that."

The raven then pulled his blonde husband to his frame and placed a small kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay Naruto, that's why we're gonna go there…so that you _can_ remember."

The blonde sighed into his lover's embrace before he let his eyes flutter closed once again, Itachi hearing his phone ring in his jacket pocket. Picking it up, he saw that it was Sasuke calling but hit the 'ignore' button and put the phone back in his jacket pocket. Whatever his brother had to say could wait until later, right now all that mattered was spending time with his husband.

(With Sasuke)

The younger raven sighed irritatedly when his brother's voicemail came up as he tried to call him.

"Damn it, Itachi! Pick up your phone already!"

As he hung up, Sasuke set his own phone down on the computer desk. His attention went to the currently open window, it was a page titled '_Great American Ghost Towns'_ and his eyes then scrolled down the list until they landed on the name of the town that his brother mentioned Naruto had said before passing out last night after his little walk.

What he saw horrified him, it was an article about Silent Hill titled '_Silent Hill: Fires Still Burning Below'_. He realized in that instant what Itachi was planning to do, and it made him pale considerably as his hand slipped away from the keyboard in fear.

"Oh no…"

(With Naruto and Itachi)

The raven knew that if he let Naruto sleep anymore then he'd go sleepwalking again, so he gently shook the blonde's shoulders to wake him up.

"Hey, wake up…nap time's over Naruto."

The blonde opened his eyes upon hearing his husband speak to him softly, his gaze drifting down to Itachi's phone sticking out of his jacket pocket. He saw that his husband had a missed call from Sasuke, but knew that he'd deliberately ignored the call in favor of spending more time with him.

"Sasuke's not coming with us?"

The older raven kissed his blonde husband's lips once more, a smile settling onto his own face.

"No dearest one, it's just gonna be you and me…it's time to go."

Naruto nodded sleepily at his lover, the two boys linking their fingers together until their hands were intertwined as they headed back to the Uchiha Estate. Itachi was determined to help his beloved overcome what was ailing him and keeping him from sleeping peacefully at night, even if that meant that the two lovers had to do this alone without Sasuke's help.

All that remained was making sure his little brother didn't do something stupid that would put them all in danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Thought I'd throw in some sweet and lovey-dovey moments between our two lovebirds, up next is the trip to Silent Hill…how will _that_ play out, I wonder? Stick around to find out!


	3. Ghost Trip

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: Well, here's Ch.3- gotta say that I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this out, not sure if you guys like it or not but I guess I'll find out soon enough won't I? Anyway, I don't wanna ramble too much so here's the rest of the chapter.

**Ch.3- Ghost Trip**

Itachi sighed as he and Naruto walked home together, the Autumn breeze feeling good against their heated skin from sitting beneath the sun for a few hours. Upon arriving at the Uchiha Estate, the raven saw that Sasuke had left them a note. The blonde sat down on the white leather couch while his husband read the note.

'_Itachi,_

_Went to the store to pick up a few things. I should be back in a couple hours, make sure that Naruto doesn't sleep too long or else we both know what will happen if he does._

_-Sasuke._'

Itachi placed the note on the table and saw the sun was already beginning to set, his husband staring out the window as if deep in thought. The raven then sat down in front of his dearest one and gently cupped his face in his hands, a smile gracing his lips.

"Naruto, how about you and I go on a little drive? It'll be a good way to get out of the house, and a change of scenery might do us both some good."

The blonde smiled back at his lover and placed his hands on Itachi's.

"Can I bring my sketch pad?"

"Of course, I don't expect you to let the silence entertain you the whole time…go grab your shoes and sketch pad while I grab my wallet, I'll meet you at the door in 5 minutes."

The two lovers parted long enough to grab their things and then walked outside. Itachi started up his 2014 Mercedes Benz and felt the car thrum to life, the raven letting the engine warm up before he drove off out of the gates, Crested Hills getting farther away until it couldn't be seen anymore.

(An hour later)

Sasuke walked into the empty house, the bags in his hands being set down on the nearby table as he then started to put cold stuff in the large black stainless steel fridge. After a few minutes, he called for his brother and Naruto, only to find that silence was all that greeted him. He was confused until he remembered the site he'd read, had Itachi really gone ahead with that?! The younger raven only had a few minutes to act, so he went onto the Internet and cut off his brother's credit cards temporarily until he decided to bring them both home.

Sasuke would be damned if he let his two most precious people get hurt because Itachi decided to do something stupid.

(At the gas station near Silent Hill and Brahms)

Itachi pulled up into the parking lot of a Texaco gas station, his blonde lover rubbing his eyes sleepily as he got out to stretch his legs while the raven pumped some gas into the tank.

Itachi then asked Naruto to wait for him in the car while he went inside to pay for the gas, the little restaurant busy despite it being nearly 10:00 at night. He distinctly heard someone shout out from the farthest left side of the room "Ino, I need a ham and cheese on white!"

The girl named Ino, who was at the counter with the register, shouted back to the male voice "I'll have Sai get on that!" she then turned to Itachi and smiled at him softly.

"Sorry about that sir, how can I help you tonight?"

"Yeah, I just wanna pay for the gas. Also, I was wondering how to get to Silent Hill…I can't seem to find it on my map or my GPS system."

The pale blonde girl looked at him confusedly, why on earth would this handsome man ask about that god forsaken place?

"Why would you wanna go there?"

"I read about it online, I was hoping to tour it for a vacation with my lover."

"Hate to disappoint you then, but the roads don't go through that town anymore…also, your card was declined."

Itachi then looked at the ATM swiping machine and saw that Ino was right, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips before he fished out his wallet from his pocket.

"It's a good thing I carry cash just in case of this kind of situation, so what's the total for the gas?"

"That would be $25.09, please."

"Alright, here you are…and have a good night."

Ino watched as Itachi walked off and out the door, her heart skipping a beat at how sexy the man was before she went back to work.

The raven then heard his phone ring, his hand picking up the device and answering his little brother in the entryway to the restaurant.

"Why did you cut off my cards? Look Sasuke, even that won't stop me from taking him up there."

On the other line, Sasuke grew a bit testy with his older brother as he tried in vain to get Itachi to abandon this whole mission he'd embarked on and bring them both home.

"_Itachi, listen to me…we've gotta put Naruto under house arrest or in a Hospital, he needs constant care and medication._"

Itachi wanted to strangle his younger brother for even _suggesting_ that his lover was crazy, let alone needing supervision like the kind one would receive in a mental institute.

"The medications don't work anymore, and he's getting worse every day! Sasuke, I asked Naruto's grandmother Tsunade a few months ago about him and she said he came from West Virginia…Silent Hill is in West Virginia, I'm not giving up on him Sasuke!"

"_Itachi, have you actually read the websites?_"

"Yes little brother, I have…please just trust me on this for once, alright?"

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he knew that he couldn't change his brother's mind now that he'd made it up, but he decided to try once more.

"Listen Itachi, I love Naruto just as much as-"

"_Sasuke, I gotta go._"

The line went dead before the younger raven could finish his sentence, so he looked at his phone and said to it what he would've said to his brother had he not hung up yet.

"As much as I love you."

(At the gas station)

Itachi put his phone back into his pocket before he drove out of the gas station parking lot and up a winding mountain road, his headlights cutting through the darkness as he caught sight of an overturned motorcycle. He then saw Naruto sleeping peacefully beside him, never once stirring as the raven kept driving through the night. The blonde then woke up suddenly and looked out of the dashboard window just in time to see someone walk out in front of the car about 5 or so miles ahead, Naruto screaming in horror at the thought of the person getting hit by his husband's car.

"Itachi, look out!"

The raven had little time to look in front of him as he too had seen someone walk out into the middle of the road, his hands quickly turning the wheel and swerving off to the side away from the person in the road. As the brakes squealed with the effort of trying to keep up with the tires, the blonde beside Itachi screamed in fright before the car crashed into a signpost hard enough to knock the raven unconscious, his mind fading in and out of his unconscious state.

After a few minutes passed, Naruto got out of the car from his side and walked out into the darkness of the night. He saw that snow had started falling onto his hair and shoulders, but when he heard footsteps approach him, the blonde looked into those same red eyes that he'd seen only a couple nights ago.

"_Hello, Naruto…it's good to see you again after so many years._"

"It's you…but who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

"_Your mother sent me, I've come to take you back to her…to take you home._"

"H-Home?"

"_That's right Naruto, home…where you belong, where mother has been waiting so long for you to come back to her. Welcome home, welcome…to Silent Hill. Now then, let's get going…mother's waited years to see you, let's not make her wait a second longer…dear brother._"

Before Naruto could even ask what all the other boy meant, his mind went blank and he left the car and his lover behind. Before he walked into the town, he whispered in his lover's mind an apology and a plea.

'_Itachi, I'm sorry…come find me soon, before I lose you forever.'_

That was all that the raven haired Uchiha heard in the back of his mind before he fell into darkness, a tear falling from his closed obsidian eye as he felt darkness overtake him completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, Dark Naruto has come and taken our favorite blonde into Silent Hill with him! Who is this woman that he keeps calling Naruto's mother, and will Itachi find him in time before he loses his lover forever? Read on to find out!


	4. Chasing Ashes

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: Ok, so if ya'll read the last chapter then you know what all went down…it's now time to pick up on that and carry on from here with most of the game but I'll try to mix in some of the movie too, if I added too much of one or the other then please let me know in a message or review and I'll try to fix any imbalances. For now, time to get started!

**Ch.4- Chasing Ashes**

The light finally came and settled on Itachi, who woke up with a start when he realized that it was morning. He then looked at himself and saw that he had a rather nasty bump on his forehead from slamming into the steering wheel. He rubbed the lump and felt a little pain from touching it, but none of that compared to the pain he felt from waking up alone. His obsidian eyes widened in fear when he saw that Naruto wasn't in the passenger seat with him, the raven getting out of the car and running down the road while calling out his lover's name worriedly.

"Naruto…where are you?"

Itachi then felt something fall onto his face around his eyes, a finger reaching up and feeling the soft snow-like flake that'd come to rest there on the edge of his vision. He then rubbed it and realized that it wasn't cold but instead felt slightly warm as he rubbed it in between his thumb and index finger, only to see it turn from gray to black.

"Ashes…"

His eyes then drifted up to the large sign that looked like it'd been burned to cinders then somehow glued back together and written on, the pale yellow letters barely visible but still managing to spell out a dreary welcoming message that said 'Welcome to Silent Hill'.

Itachi knew that he wouldn't find his lover standing around in the middle of the road so he started running into the town, his eyes never once noticing that the road out beyond his car had disappeared as if it were never there.

(Texaco Gas Station)

Sasuke had pulled his 2014 Camry into the gas station lot and parked nearby, his eyes drifting towards the open mechanic's garage as he heard the sounds of drills unscrewing bolts. He saw a man with dirty blonde hair wearing a blue-grey mechanic's uniform that was covered in grease and oil, a blue ball cap sitting on his head as he leaned over a car's open front hood. The younger raven then pulled out a picture of his brother and walked up to the mechanic, whose name was Inoichi, hoping to get some answers out of him as to where Itachi could've possibly gone.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my brother…he may have come through here last night with a young blonde man, did you happen to see where they went?"

Inoichi looked up at the young man talking to him and replied to his question while wiping his hands on a grey towel that had grease all over it.

"Daughter worked night shift, I got here about 5 this morning and she's sleeping."

Sasuke kept standing next to the car while Inoichi grabbed a wrench and pack of cigarettes.

"Actually, he mentioned that he was going to this place called Silent Hill…know how I can get there?"

Inoichi scoffed at Sasuke, not many people asked how to get to that long forgotten ghost town, and even if they wanted to go there they couldn't.

"You don't; town's closed off because of the coal fires still burning underground, breathe in enough of those fumes…they'll kill ya." The blonde man said as he put a cigarette in his mouth. But Sasuke wasn't gonna give up until his two most precious people were back safe with him, and if there was one thing he had learned from his father that he could count on as being true, it was that money always talks as he pulled out a mid-sized wad of 20 dollar bills held together by a metal clip. He then clicked it loudly on the side of the hood, the sound getting the man's attention as Sasuke interrogated him further.

"Ok, Inoichi…where's the turnoff?"

(In Silent Hill)

Itachi had finally made it into the town, the sky being nothing but pure grey and white ashes were falling all over the roads and grass covered sidewalks. He idly wondered how anyone could stand to live here, but then again he hadn't actually expected people to be living here anymore because of the coal fires under the roads he saw paved throughout the town.

'_Naruto…where could you be?_' Itachi thought as he looked all around the area he was currently standing in, his mind supplying that there was no sound at all other than the ashes falling and his light breathing.

'_Now this is strange…it's quiet…too quiet…this place is almost like a ghost town. I need to find Naruto, and soon.'_

The raven decided that he could worry about the lack of sound later as he started lightly jogging forward until he heard footsteps and saw a person through the thick fog. His eyes widened as he realized that it was his dearest one, but the blonde was just standing there as if he were lost.

"Naruto? Is that Naruto?"

He didn't have much of a chance to ask the blonde before he started walking away from Itachi's sight, panic settling in immediately as he shouted at the blonde to stop and wait.

"Hey wait, come back! Where are you going?!"

Itachi then began chasing the blonde until he heard him open and close a metal gate at the end of a residential storage lot. The gate was on the left side of the wall, and the raven cautiously opened it in case there were vicious dogs on the other side; just because he hadn't seen any didn't mean that they weren't around somewhere.

He ignored the bloody, half torn apart corpse nearby as well as the blood on the wall and smeared on the ground, but he couldn't ignore the siren that grew louder until it was all he could hear echoing around him. His eyes then drifted up towards the sky and he saw that it was growing dark incredibly fast.

"Whoa…why is it getting dark out already? It can't have been more than an hour since the sun came up…maybe I spent more time chasing after Naruto than I thought, either way he came down this alley and I have to find him before it gets too late out."

As the darkness fell, Itachi pulled out a lighter he kept on him and flicked it on, the light shining brightly amidst the darkened shroud that was enveloping him as he walked down the alleyway slowly. He strained his ears and caught the sound of what he thought was his beloved's voice calling out to him, panic coming full swing into his mind.

"_Itachi…_"

The raven gulped loudly and steeled himself against the fear that was threatening to take hold of him entirely.

"For Naruto."

Itachi then began walking down the alleyway until he came to a dead end, a bloody Hospital gurney in front of him as his gaze drifted up towards something that made him want to puke. Instead, he screamed in fear at the sight in front of him…chained up on the gate was a body, the stomach slashed open and all their entrails hanging low as the raven backed up in pure fright. He never did have that strong of a stomach and cadavers had always creeped him out but what disturbed him most was that the body was still somehow alive, the man's eyes moving around and widening as he tried to gesture to the raven that there was something behind him.

Said raven looked behind him to see what looked like a child but they had no clothes on. Itachi then saw bright orange eyes that looked like they were made of brimstone, the light catching the raven off guard for a moment before he felt the child stab him in the leg with a knife. He then regained his mind long enough to run out of the alleyway only to find that the gate was locked and that more of the brimstone eyed children had shown up with knives meant to stab him.

Itachi kept running until he came across an abandoned building, a pick axe nearby as he saw the children come into the building with their knives. He then grabbed the somewhat heavy instrument and swung at the children until they all became piles of blood and ashes, none of them alive after Itachi was finished with them. Upon realizing what he'd done, the raven dropped the weapon he was holding and threw up until he passed out, the last things he saw were the sky getting lighter and a pair of black boots approaching him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, Itachi is kind of OOC in this but trust me when I say that there's a reason for all that I do in stories like this one…for now, read and review please!


	5. Nightmares and Dreams

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: Welcome one and all to the freak show that is Ch.5! Hope you're ready for more creepiness, because I'm ready to write more of it, so here we go…please keep your seatbelts on as well as your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, and no matter what hold on tight as the chapter gets started!

**Ch.5- Nightmares and Dreams**

Sasuke was currently driving through a heavy downpour of rain, the windshield wipers pushing the water out of his sight as he drove down a road with lots of twists and turns. He'd tried asking to get in touch with the Orphanage where Naruto had grown up before he was taken in by his grandmother Tsunade Senju, but no one could put him through and that irritated him to no end. The younger raven finally came to a stop when he saw a Police blockade a few feet ahead of him.

He opened the door and stepped out into the rain, his legs carrying him towards the blockade but he was stopped by a cop wearing sunglasses and a poncho. The cop spoke in a low voice but you could still hear it even amongst the hard falling rain.

"Sorry sir, this road is closed…you'll have to turn around."

Sasuke knew that his best friend and brother were somewhere beyond that blockade and he was determined to find them no matter what stood in his way.

"I'm looking for my brother and his husband, they must've come through here…he was driving a 2014 Mercedes Benz, grey-black with Ohio plates."

The cop listened intently for a minute when he realized that the car the other man had described was the one they found crashed at the end of the bridge, so he spoke into the radio he had on him.

"Sir, this man's brother was driving the car that's crashed."

After a few seconds, they both heard a somewhat lazy voice burst forth from the radio.

"_Bring him down here._"

"Right this way, follow me sir."

Sasuke trailed along after the cop and soon found himself standing in front of a cop with an umbrella, the man's dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail that spiked out at the bottom in almost a tilted back pineapple shape. The man held out a hand for Sasuke to grasp in his, the younger raven taking the hand loosely in his and shaking it languidly.

"Inspector Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you Mr…"

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Listen, my brother and his husband are missing, we need to-"

Shikamaru grabbed ahold of the younger raven's shoulder and held it in a firm grip, it wouldn't do to just rush in without a plan.

"Calm down Mr. Uchiha and just hear me out, alright? That vehicle you mentioned, we found it…it's at the end of the road but it's empty, so let's think on this for a minute. Chouji, Shino, stay here and watch the gate- we're gonna get our asses up to Silent Hill and take a look around. Mr. Uchiha, let's go."

Sasuke nodded as he watched the other two start jogging towards the opened gate to try and deter people from coming through while him and Shikamaru piled into his car and began the trip to Silent Hill.

The younger raven could only pray that his brother and best friend were both alright.

(In Silent Hill)

Itachi woke up in a cold sweat as he vaguely recalled what had happened to him before he passed out, his eyes drifting around the room but turned towards the sound of footsteps coming his way. He saw that they belonged to a young woman with short pink hair, her emerald eyes shining with concern despite the fact that she didn't know who he was. She wore a policeman's uniform, black denim pants with black boots and a pale blue open collar shirt with an Officer's badge clipped onto the left side just above her breast. She had a gun holster nestled snugly against her curvy hips with a radio clipped onto the right side of her black belt.

The raven groaned as he finally found his voice, but spoke softly to himself…almost as if he were trying to reaffirm to himself that this was real.

"Was I dreaming?"

The policewoman then leaned against the bar counter, her eyes taking in the incredibly sexy man in the room with her before she answered his question with one of her own.

"How do you feel?"

Said raven groaned once again, his mind trying to wrap around all that was happening to him.

"Like I've been run over by a truck, but I'm alright, I guess."

The woman nodded, relief settling into her body as she smiled softly at the man across from her.

"Glad to hear it."

The room fell silent again for a few minutes before the pinkette started to ask Itachi a few questions.

"You from around here? Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Itachi leveled his eyes with that of the woman, he tried to remember what all _had_ happened before he passed out but came up blank.

"Wait a second, I'm just a tourist. I came here for a vacation with my husband, I just got here…I don't really even know _what _happened. I'd like to find out myself."

"Uh huh, and?"

Itachi then realized that maybe this woman could help him with his current dilemma, which was finding his dearest one that'd gone missing.

"That reminds me, have you seen a young man around here? He just turned 22 last month, has short blonde hair that's somewhat spiked up with bright blue eyes?"

"Your husband, I'm guessing…?"

"That's right, he is…his name's Naruto."

The woman thought for a minute if she'd seen anyone who even remotely resembled the person this man had just described but her mind couldn't recall anyone who looked like that.

"Sorry, but no…the only person I've seen in this town is you."

"So, where _is_ everybody?"

The pinkette sighed, she also was confused as to why they were the only ones in the whole town.

"Believe me when I say that I'd tell you if I knew myself…but from what I _can_ tell, something bizarre is going on around here. That's all I know, unfortunately."

"I see…"

The room once more grew quiet, the only sounds were that of a barely alive clock that ticked once every few minutes and their breathing before the woman spoke up again.

"What's your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha, and you're…?"

"Sakura Haruno…I'm a police officer from Brahms, the next town over. The phones are all dead, and the radio, too. I'm going back out of town to call in some reinforcements."

"Hn."

Itachi then got up off of the booth he was sitting in and began walking towards the door when Sakura's voice stopped him before he could grasp the handle and walk out.

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going?"

"My husband…I've gotta find him."

The pinkette then stood up and started walking towards Itachi until she was about 10 or so feet away from him.

"No way…it's dangerous out there."

"In that case, I need to find him now! Naruto's my most precious person in the world, he's my husband…I can't just leave him out there all by himself!"

Sakura knew that she wasn't gonna change his mind so she wanted to at least help him stay safe until they met up again.

"Have you got a gun?"

Itachi then realized that the only weapon he had on him he'd lost before he woke up in this diner, other than that pickaxe he was unarmed.

"Um…no."

Sakura then walked closer to him and pulled out a spare pistol that she carried on her in case of an emergency and held it out in front of the raven, her mind easing somewhat at the thought of this man holding a weapon.

"Then take this, and hope you don't have to use it. Now listen closely, before you pull the trigger, know who or what you're shooting at…and don't do it unless you absolutely have to…and don't go blasting _me_ by mistake. Got it, Itachi?"

The raven nodded before she handed him the fully loaded pistol along with a couple of clips with 20 bullets in each one.

"Yeah, thanks."

The pinkette smiled slightly at the raven before she talked to him for what would be the last time in a long while.

"You'd do best to stay nearby. I'll be back with help as quick as I can."

Itachi watched Sakura walk out the door and then disappear into the fog before he decided to check the rest of the diner for anything useful. In his searching, all he'd really turned up was a kitchen knife, a flashlight, and a map of the town. He also picked up the radio nearby in case he could use it to make contact with someone outside the town before he walked out the door and into the fog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, Itachi met Sakura…I thought she'd make a good Cybil Bennett in this story and that's why I cast her into that role, up next is a little more of the movie so stick around to see what happens next!


	6. Seeing Through the Fog

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: Wow, Ch.6 already?! Man I have so much written out already, but worry not your pretty little heads for more will soon come I promise you that! For now though, please enjoy this fine author's note which is the prelude to the chapter to come- and now here comes the chapter you've been dying to have given to you…enjoy!

**Ch.6- Seeing Through the Fog**

Sasuke stared out the window as Shikamaru called out for Itachi and Naruto over the intercom, the town had water puddles all over the ground and the buildings looked like they would fall apart from even the slightest touch or stray breeze that blew against them. After trying in vain for the better half of an hour, the policeman next to the raven decided to strike up a conversation after he turned off the intercom system.

"Ya know, Mr. Uchiha, when a guy's brother brings his spouse with him to a place like this…I'd say he's damn angry at his sibling. Did you guys have a huge fight or something?"

Sasuke sighed, he knew the man meant well in trying not to pry but there wasn't really much else to talk about aside from one's personal problems, the younger raven's eyes glancing down at the ring on Shikamaru's finger.

"Something like that…are you married?"

The other knew that his ring would dredge up questions at some point, so he exhaled loudly.

"Yeah…I am, but Temari and I are getting a divorce next week. Our marriage is just unable to be salvaged; we had a good one though, 15 years running. But now, it seems our spark of love has died away."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, it's fine."

"So, what's _with_ this town anyway? Why does everything look so horrible?"

"Ah, it's just ghosts still hanging around. The town used to be so prosperous but one night everything just fell apart. See that barber shop right over there?"

Sasuke looked at the building that the other man had pointed to, the shop itself looked like it was scheduled for demolition.

"It belonged to my old man Shikaku."

"Your father?"

"He's dead."

"Oh…sorry I asked."

"Nah, like I said earlier it's fine. This is all that's left of a once prosperous little resort town…one night, about 16 or so years ago, a huge fire broke out and engulfed the whole place in an inferno…it was hellish, people were dying- hell, we couldn't even find half of the bodies…and that was the end of Silent Hill."

Sasuke was amazed that the town was still standing, shabby though it was, and his blood ran cold as he realized that his brother and best friend were still here. That thought alone was enough to give him nightmares, and he knew that he had to find them before they couldn't _be _found.

(Silent Hill of Fog)

Itachi had spent hours wandering through the town in his desperate attempt to find Naruto only to come up pretty much empty-handed, save for a few maps and some more ammo for his gun. When the Darkness fell once more, he found himself inside the town's middle school. As the raven wandered throughout the abandoned building, he found a map of the school and a lead pipe that he could use in place of his gun so that he could save the ammo for when he really needed it. After spending another 6 or so hours combing the school top to bottom, Itachi heard church bells ringing in the distance upon stepping out into the courtyard.

"Church bells? Who's ringing them?"

By the time they stopped sounding, Itachi had never even noticed the Darkness had disappeared until the sky changed from black to grey. The raven sighed, he was losing track of time…which meant that he was still not even a step closer to finding Naruto as he pulled out the map in his jacket pocket to look at, his eyes landing on a square that said 'Balkan Church' and began taking the roads that led to it. Upon arriving there, he opened the doors to find a man with silver hair standing at the altar pew. He wore a pale grey shawl on top of his head and a long sleeved maroon button up shirt with sleeves that ended at his wrists, a pair of grey-black pants and dark brown boots. He pushed his round glasses up onto his face as he watched Itachi approach him like a cat eyeing its' prey before making the kill.

"Were you ringing that bell a little while ago?"

The man, who looked to be no older than at least 25, smirked at Itachi before speaking in a clear and even tone of voice.

"I've been expecting you, it was foretold to me by Gyromancy."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I knew all along that you'd come to this Church…you seek the boy, right? The blonde whose eyes glimmer like the sea."

"Are you talking about Naruto? Do you know where he is?!"

"I see everything that happens in this town, I even know that you spoke with that red haired woman."

"Red haired…are you talking about the crazy woman who told me to go to the School?"

"Yes, that woman is Karin Uzumaki…her sanity long gone ever since the death of her son nearly 16 years ago today, she wanders the town hoping to find a trace of him still alive…her mind unable to accept the fact that he's dead."

"Her son…I wonder if that's who she mistook for my dearest one when I showed her my locket earlier. Anyway, if you know something, then tell me right now!"

Itachi started walking towards the altar when the man's voice halted his advancement.

"Stay back! Nothing is to be gained from floundering about at random, you see…you must follow the Path."

"The Path…?" Itachi asked confusedly.

"Yes, the Path of the Hermit, concealed by Flauros."

"I'll ask again, what in the hell are you talking about?"

The young man then turned back to the pew and grabbed an item, to Itachi it looked like a small pyramid with clearly outlined triangles.

"What's that?"

"It is the Flauros, a cage of peace. It can break through the walls of Darkness and counteract the wrath of the Underworld. These will help you."

"These? As in more than one item?"

"Yes, but you must act quickly young man…make haste to the Hospital, before it's too late to stop the demon."

Itachi watched as the young man ran through the only other door and out of the Church, the raven even more confused than before he arrived. He walked up to the pew and grabbed the Flauros as well as the Hospital Key sitting next to it, his hands pulling out the map. He looked at it and found the Hospital, his destination set Itachi ran out of the Church and began going to the Hospital not too far from here.

(1 hour later)

After a long ass running trip from a monster with a giant metal pyramid in place of his head and a giant rotary blade, Itachi finally found himself inside Alchemilla Hospital. When he walked past the reception desk, he heard a gunshot and followed the sound to a slightly open door. Inside the room was a man sitting in a chair wearing a very expensive looking suit, Armani if he had to guess the brand, as well as one of those strange flying creatures that kept chasing him all over the town. A suit like that certainly wasn't cheap as he walked into the room and noticed that the man had gravity defying silver hair that stuck out against his dark suit, a surgeon's mask covering his mouth and nose.

Said man held his gun up at Itachi, his dark grey eyes trained on every movement he made as he fired off a shot at the raven, who only had a few seconds to duck out of the way or risk having a bullet hole in his body.

"Hey, don't shoot! I'm a human, not one of those things out there that chased me."

The man finally lowered his gun and let out a sigh of relief.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm here on vacation with my husband…I'm not here to fight with a local."

"Thank god, another human being."

Itachi noticed that the man also had some sort of laminated badge pinned to his jacket pocket, was he employed at this facility?

"So, do you work here Mr…?"

"My name's Dr. Kakashi Hatake, I'm on staff here at the Hospital."

"If that's true, then maybe _you_ can tell me what's going on here?"

"I really can't say for sure myself what's going on around here…I was taking a nap in the staff room because I'd worked double overtime the day beforehand, and when I woke up…everything was like this. Everyone seems to have just vanished, and it's snowing out at this time of year. I feel that something's gone seriously wrong, I'm sure you saw those monsters too…have you ever before seen such aberrations? Heard of such things?"

"Yeah, I saw them…and I think we both know that such creatures don't exist except in nightmares or in one's imagination."

"Exactly…you get it, Itachi."

The raven sighed before he remembered the reason why he was here.

"Tell me something, have you seen a young blonde haired man around here? His name's Naruto, and I was told he might be here."

"He's missing? I'm sorry…but even with all those monsters skulking around I highly doubt that he's-"

Kakashi saw the look of fear on the raven's face and decided not to finish that sentence, but instead he changed his words around and offered them up as an apology.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to alarm you."

"It's fine, I was just hoping to hear some good news for once."

Kakashi sighed before he picked up a black briefcase and proceeded to walk out of the room but stopped when Itachi spoke to him.

"Where are you going, Dr. Hatake?"

"Like you, I'm looking for someone…one of the male nurses, named Iruka. I told him I was gonna end my shift soon and take a nap, afterwards we were gonna go get lunch together. But when I tried paging him, the lines were all cut and I don't know where he is right now…I wish you luck in finding your husband, maybe he _is_ here, waiting for you."

"And to you as well in finding that Iruka person."

Kakashi nodded at the raven before he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Itachi then began his own search around the room for anything useful, which only turned up a key, a Hospital map, and some more handgun bullets. He then knew that he wouldn't find anything else in the room so he left and decided to continue his search throughout the rest of the building.

Wherever Naruto was, Itachi could only pray that he was safe until he found him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, so much went down…there's more to come, so stick around and see!


	7. Alchemilla Nightmares

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: So…many…words, but that's part of the fun right? Here's Ch.7, from here on out it's gonna delve mostly into the game with very little of the movie, at least until a later chapter. Anyway, Iruka will finally appear in this chapter, how do he and Kakashi know each other? You'll have to read what's after this note to find out!

**Ch.7- Alchemilla Nightmares**

Itachi was currently going over the map of the Hospital, the pickaxe in his hand covered in the blood of the staff members that tried to kill him with their scalpels. He saw that he was standing in front of a door with a faded bronze plate over the center, the letters barely legible but he somehow managed to make out the words 'Examination Room'. The raven used the key he'd found earlier to open the door and upon entering the room he was hugged by a young brunette man who looked around 30 or so years old and was wearing a nurse's uniform. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that spiked out at the back, a few strands framing his handsome face. He had fairly dark tanned skin with a scar on the bridge of his nose and deep chocolate eyes, all in all the man was very good looking as he smiled at Itachi kindly.

"Finally, someone else who's alright…I thought for sure I was the only one here who was still alive."

"Who are you?" Itachi asked the man.

"My name's Iruka Umino, I'm a nurse who's on staff here at the Hospital…what's yours?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Maybe you can help me make sense of things around here; first and foremost, where is everyone? And what's going on around here…?"

"Do you not know?"

"No…I was busy filing some papers and when I woke up, everyone was gone. I must've gotten knocked out, because I can't remember anything after that."

Itachi sighed tiredly, his search for his missing husband wasn't getting anywhere and it felt like he'd been wandering around the town for days on end.

"So you don't know anything either…great. I can't make sense of anything that's been going on around here, it all feels like some kind of bad dream."

"Yeah, like a living nightmare."

Itachi decided to ask Iruka about Naruto, even if he hadn't seen him he still wanted to know for sure.

"Let me ask you something real quick Iruka, have you seen a young blonde haired man around here? He just turned 22 last month, I'm looking for him and I was told he may be hiding out here."

Iruka just looked at Itachi with a thoughtful expression on his face, the description sounded familiar but he couldn't remember from where exactly he'd heard of someone who looked like that.

"A 22 year old blonde man…is he your friend?"

"No, he's my husband."

"Hmm…a 22 year old blonde man…no, I can't say that I have. But, I did see someone else before I blacked out."

Itachi felt his mood perk up a little at hearing that there may be another living human in the Hospital besides them and Dr. Hatake, but he wanted to know something else first before he asked about this mystery person that the male nurse claims to have seen.

"Really? Before I ask you about that, do happen to know anything about all of that weird stuff in the basement?"

"No…why? Is there something down there?"

"You don't know? Don't you work here?"

"I do, but we're under very strict orders to _never_ enter the basement store room…so I really _don't _know. What did you say was down there?"

"Um, well…nevermind. Who was this other person you saw in the Hospital?"

"Hmm, let me think…it was a young girl with long black hair, she wore a gray Church uniform and I believe her name was Hinata Hyuga. Her father Hiashi is a very strict Church goer, rumor has it that he disowned her cousin Neji for being gay _and_ an Atheist. I think she went to the Hotel on Finney Street, said something about it being safer there than here."

"The hotel, huh? Thanks, Iruka…one other thing, a man named Kakashi Hatake was looking for you…how do you know each other?"

"He's my fiancé, but I'll tell you about that later…for now, you should rest; you look tired."

Itachi figured that maybe the brunette was right, after all he'd been searching for his husband without resting at all…maybe a brief nap would help him as he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Iruka saw the Flauros peeking out of his jacket pocket so he knelt down at Itachi's side and began praying.

"Oh Flauros, hear my prayers and help shield this man from the terrifying demons of the night until morning."

As he finished his prayer, the Flauros began glowing blue and the Hospital then changed to a deserted building as the sky lightened and turned grey once again as Itachi opened his dark eyes. He then looked around for any sign of Iruka but found none, a sigh escaping his parted lips while sitting up on the somewhat clean bed.

"Was I dreaming again?"

The raven's attention was then directed from the sky to a door opening across from him as someone stepped into the room and spoke to him.

"Foolish boy, you were too late."

"Hey, it's you…from the Church."

"Yes, though I neglected to introduce myself to you…my name is Kabuto Uzumaki, and as I said you were too late."

Itachi watched Kabuto close the door behind him and stand near the desk, the raven standing in front of him and hoping to get some answers out of the man.

"Alright, tell me everything you know…what's going on around here?"

The silverette pushed his glasses up again before he answered Itachi's question.

"Darkness…the town is being devoured by the Darkness. Strength must overcome petty desire, and conquer childish sleep talk. I knew this day would come, but yet my foolish sister still refuses to listen to her big brother…she would rather deny the reality of her child's death and embrace the dream wherein he still lives."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand any of this at all."

"Then believe not my words, but rather the evidence of your eyes. The Balkan Church, that is your destination…you must get there before the Darkness descends again on this town, but tell me young raven…have you not seen the crest marked all over the ground everywhere you've gone?"

Itachi then let his mind recall the markings he'd seen on the ground in the courtyard of the school and even on the doors of the building.

"So that's what I saw in the schoolyard and on the doors…what does that crest mean?"

"Go to the Hotel and ask the Hyuga girl, she will tell you what you want to know…this is beyond all of my abilities, only you can put a stop to it now."

Itachi tried to stop Kabuto from leaving but was too late as the man left him alone in the room, the raven standing near the desk in thought. If he remembered correctly, Iruka had mentioned a girl named Hinata Hyuga had gone to the Hotel to hide…perhaps she and the girl Kabuto mentioned were one and the same. He figured there was nothing else he could do at the Hospital so he left the building and stared once more at the sky, ashes resting on the edges of his vision.

Before he could go anywhere, Itachi was stopped by Kakashi's voice speaking to him, the raven whirling around to lock eyes with the silver haired man.

"Kakashi…what do you want?"

"I heard you talking to someone in the guest room, I'm glad I caught you before you left…where were you gonna go, anyway?"

"I was gonna go to the Hotel, why?"

"Just…nevermind. Have you seen Iruka anywhere?"

"He's your fiancé, and yes I saw him…he's on the second floor, but you might wanna stick around until night falls; I think he's too scared to show himself during the daytime hours."

"Oh, thank god he's alright…thanks, Itachi."

"No problem, Kakashi…let me ask you a question before I go, have you ever heard of anyone named Kabuto Uzumaki?"

The silver haired man stood there quietly for a moment before he remembered where he'd heard that name before.

"Oh yeah, that crazy Uzumaki guy…him and his sister are both kinda famous around here."

"His sister…? He did mention a red haired woman named Karin Uzumaki when we spoke at the Church, but he never said anything about being related to her."

"I'm not surprised by that, apparently his sister had an affair with someone not from this town and she had his child…I can't remember what the child's name is, but I heard that Kabuto despised him. But, he never really sees anyone so I can't be too sure about that…apparently the kid died in a fire and both siblings have been crazy since then."

"Yeah well, he said the town is being devoured by Darkness…know anything about that?"

The silver haired doctor once again grew quiet as he tried to recall if anything like that sounded familiar to him.

"The town being devoured by Darkness…yes, I think I do, actually. Before this place was turned into a resort, the townspeople here were a bit on the quiet side and followed some sort of queer religion. You know, Occult stuff…black magic, that sort of thing. As the young people moved away, the elders believed they'd been summoned by the Gods. Evidently, things like that used to happen around here all the time…before the resort, there wasn't really much of anything else out here. Everybody was so flipped out, gotta blame it on something. But when a bunch of new people began moving into the town, everyone clammed up about it. "

"A Cult…"

"Yeah, and the last time I myself heard anything about it was…oh god, years ago…that was around the time when several people connected with developing the town died in these mysterious accidents that just happened at random for no apparent reason, and everyone said that it was some kind of curse."

"Huh, that _is_ weird…anyway, thanks for telling me Dr. Hatake. You should probably get inside and wait for the chance to be with Iruka, I'm gonna go to the Hotel and see if I can't find anything that might lead me to where Naruto's hiding."

"Alright, just please be careful out there."

Itachi nodded before he walked out of the gates and ran off towards the Hotel only to be stopped by a gunshot that landed at his feet. He looked up to see Sakura walking towards him with her gun pointed at him, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he talked to her.

"Sakura, it's me!"

"Itachi?! Oh, thank god- I shouldn't have left you, things around here are even worse than we thought. It's crazy!"

"How did you get back here? I thought you left town to call in reinforcements."

"I saw you running through the fog, so I followed after you to talk to you. Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't get out at all! All the roads that lead out of town are blocked, and cars have completely stopped running…the phones and radios are still out of commission, as well."

Itachi sighed, this wasn't what he wanted to hear but he could worry about that later.

"What about my husband, did you see him anywhere?"

Sakura stayed quiet for a minute when she recalled seeing a young man much like the one Itachi had described when they first met.

"I _did_ see a young man."

"Was it Naruto?" Itachi was hanging onto every word, this was what he'd been hoping to find out as he let the pink haired policewoman continue.

"I only caught a glimpse of him through the fog, but as I tried to go after him he vanished. I don't know about your husband, but I did see him heading down Bachman Road towards the Hospital…or was it the Lake…?"

"And you just let him go!?"

"It's not like I could follow after him, anyway…that road has been completely obliterated, it was almost like he was walking on thin air!"

"Whoa…"

Sakura stared at the distraught raven haired man, worry lines already present on his face as she sympathized with him.

"Well, anyway…what about you? Have you found anything out about where your husband could be hiding?"

"Yeah, I met this bizarre man named Kabuto Uzumaki…does his name sound familiar to you?"

"Hmm…Kabuto Uzumaki, you said?"

"Yeah."

"No, can't say that it is."

"Well, he said that the town is being devoured by the Darkness…gibberish like that…know what he meant by it?"

Once again, the atmosphere became quiet as the pink haired woman mulled everything over before she spoke up again.

"The town being devoured by Darkness? Is that what he told you, Itachi?"

"Yeah…?"

"Hate to tell you this, but he's probably on drugs. They sell them to the tourists, and the force _still_ can't figure out who's behind it…none of our leads have panned out and the investigation is stalled."

"What could drug trafficking have to do with all this?"

"I don't know, but it's all I can think of."

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you came back…I was worried about you."

"Hold on, _you_ were worried?! Where'd you disappear to?"

"Well, um…nevermind. Anyway, I was going to the Hotel on Finney Street- maybe I'll find out something there."

"I'll go with you, I don't want you getting in over your head this time."

Itachi knew that she wouldn't relent, so they both began heading in the direction of Finney Street. Maybe now, they'd be one step closer to finding the elusive blonde that was Naruto Uchiha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whoo, so much typing that my hands are killing me! Anyway, up next our two travelers meet Hinata and run into Kushina again. What will happen after that? Read on to find out!


	8. Heaven and Hell

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: Wow, it's Ch.8…I just wanna say that it's coming back into the movie fold and will probably stay there for the next couple chapters, so don't expect the game to play much of a role anymore. Also, I've decided to add a new cast member to the roster that I didn't before now, so here he is!

**Cast List:**

***Pyramidhead- Zabuza Momochi**

Other than that addition, there's not much else to say except that some character death may occur so be ready for when that pops up…and now, time for the chapter!

**Ch.8- Heaven and Hell**

The town was once more eerily quiet as the ashes kept falling around Itachi and Sakura in silent flurries, both of them had their guns ready in case they ran into any monsters like that one with the metal pyramid on his shoulders. Sakura began talking in an attempt to break the quietness around them, she never really was one for silent walks like this unless she was on one of her rare days off.

"They used to say this place was haunted…I think they were right."

Other than that little bit of conversation, the rest of the walk was pretty quiet as they finally found themselves standing in front of a large hotel. It was easily the size of a mansion with all the windows it had, but what got their attention was the screaming they heard coming from inside the building. Upon reaching the doors and getting them open, they found a young girl with long black hair throwing rocks at a woman with long red hair.

"Hey, stop that right now!" Sakura said to the girl to get her to quit throwing things at the woman, who just slunk away to who knew where. When the girl calmed down, they both got a good look at her and were surprised at how beautiful she was.

Itachi then realized that this was the girl Kabuto mentioned back at the Hospital, and that she was the same one that Iruka had told him about when they met in the Hospital's Examination Room.

"Excuse me Miss, but are you Hinata Hyuga?"

The girl looked at Itachi with pale lavender eyes filled with shock, he was but a stranger and yet he knew who she was?

"Y-Yes, how did y-you kn-know?"

"Iruka made mention of you being at the Hospital, any reason why you left?"

"I was looking for medicine for my husband Kiba, but I couldn't find any so I came here hoping to get ahold of some."

Sakura looked around the hotel to see if she could find the red haired woman from earlier but she had no luck as she finally came back to find Itachi and Hinata talking.

"Can you tell us who that woman was, and why you were hucking rocks at her?"

"I've seen that woman before; it was shortly after you left, Sakura."

"Karin was cast out…not even the Darkness wants her."

"She lost her son in a fire."

"Sinners deserve to lose their spawn."

Sakura then noticed that the girl had some cans and a bag at her feet, as well as a book.

"Why are you here anyway, Miss…?"

"Her name's Hinata, Sakura…she's here to find medicine for her husband Kiba."

"Yes, and…father needs more food."

Sakura then felt her eyes widen slightly at the mention of her father, if that was true then there were other survivors just like them.

"You mean there are other people here?" Itachi asked her and while they talked more Sakura walked over to the reception desk, where she saw the hovels that they kept personal belongings. The pinkette saw a piece of paper sticking out of one that had a small bronze plate with the numbers '111' engraved into the thin metal strip, she grabbed the paper and saw that it was a picture that was really well drawn. It showed a woman strapped to a wooden pole and being set on fire, her face showing an expression of fear and despair as a group of people with black hoods and candles stood around her and watched her burn. It was really disturbing but really nicely made as she called Itachi over to her to take a look at the picture she'd found.

"Itachi, take a look at this."

The raven looked at the portrait and knew this was his husband's handiwork, but why he'd draw such a frightening picture confused him…he could worry about it later, all that mattered was that thanks to Sakura he was now one step closer to finding his missing beloved.

"Which number did you take this from?"

"111."

Itachi then placed the picture back into the hovel, having already memorized it for he had a feeling that there no other pictures like that one here.

"This means that we've gotta go to Room 111."

The pinkette cop nodded and began walking up the stairs set into a back wall, Hinata trailing after them. As the three of them walked around on the second floor, the dark haired girl kept muttering religious sentences and excerpts that were really wearing on everyone's nerves.

"Itachi, I know you're getting annoyed but let's keep her with us anyway…she's our only other lead in finding your husband."

The raven nodded, the three of them walking until they came to a door that said '113' in a little oval shaped bronze strip that was screwed into the wood.

"Itachi, there's no Room 111."

Hinata was standing in front of a painting and muttered out a sentence that neither of them caught until they came to stand next to her and also look at the painting, strangely enough it looked just like the picture Naruto had drawn…maybe he came through here and drew it as a sign that he was near.

"What did you say, Hinata?" Sakura asked curiously while they all kept staring at the portrait.

"_The First Burning_…before this town had a name, the elders of my elders kept us all pure of spirit and heart."

Itachi then understood what the painting meant, and he was horrified.

"The founders of this town were witch hunters."

"Yes…burning the witch held back the Darkness and stopped the Apocalypse."

Itachi then pulled out the knife he'd found when he first got here and began cutting the painting into pieces until it was big enough for all three of them to squeeze through, his eyes landing on a door that had the numbers '111' engraved on the bronze plate.

"There's a room in here, I'll go first and open the door…then you guys follow in after me, alright?"

"Alright, just be careful in there Itachi." Sakura said before the raven opened the door and stepped into a small room, it was well furnished. There was a bed and a nightstand with a table in the middle of the room that had a few chairs set in a circle around said table. What caught Itachi's attention wasn't the room itself but rather the rather huge hole in the brick wall that was big enough for them to walk through. At least that's what they would've done if not for the gap between the room and the other side of the building with a nearly bottomless drop between them.

"Guys, there's a hole in the bricks that we can use to access the other side of the building."

The girls came into the room and saw that Itachi was right, Sakura volunteering to go first just to make sure that it was safe for all of them to cross. The policewoman made it over safely followed by Hinata, but when Itachi jumped over he ended up losing his knife.

As they all wandered around the room, it looked like it'd suffered from a massive fire just like the rest of the hotel and many of the other buildings in Silent Hill. Itachi then caught a glimpse of blonde hair and bolted after the younger man, surprised at how fast he was when he saw the boy on the other side of a huge gap. Somehow, the raven had made it across and was talking in soothing tones to the younger male, who was crying.

"It's alright, I promise I'm gonna help you…"

As the boy stopped crying, he turned and looked at Itachi, shocked at who was looking at him…the boy looked just like his dearest one, but this boy's eyes were blood red instead of sapphire blue.

"Oh my god…you could be his twin…" Itachi then remembered that the woman named Karin had mentioned her son's name, and that it was definitely _not_ the same as his beloved.

"Are you Kyuubi? Tell me, where is _my_ Naruto?"

The boy named Kyuubi stood up and looked at Itachi with a crazed smile on his face as his arms spontaneously combusted and the boy kept smiling while he spoke to the raven in a tone that sounded broken yet sorrowful.

"Look at me…I'm burning…" the curtains behind him also caught on fire, the embers lulling Itachi into a trance until Sakura called out to him and brought him out of said trance. When the raven looked for Kyuubi, he was gone and Itachi was finally starting to understand what had happened a little bit more than earlier.

"Itachi, how in the hell did you get over there? Nevermind, grab onto this."

She pulled a suspended plastic pipe down from the ceiling and threw it over to the raven, who caught it and began swinging over to the girls. When he landed on the other side, Sakura got angry and began yelling at him.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing over there? You could've gotten killed!"

"I think I just saw Karin's son…he's the one who made me crash my car before I got into the town."

"What are you talking about?" the pinkette policewoman asked confusedly.

"He's the one who told me to come here…Kyuubi."

Hinata had caught the last part of their conversation, and kneeled on the ground nearby.

"We don't say his name."

The raven and the pinkette looked over at what Hinata was kneeling in front of, that same crest Itachi had seen on the ground was etched into a gigantic bronze ring and sitting on a pedestal.

"That's the crest I saw at the School…it's the symbol of your religion, isn't it Hinata?"

Before she could answer the raven haired man, a bunch of birds flew up into the sky. They seemed to be spooked by something, causing the raven haired girl to grow frightened at the sight. She knew what this meant, and if they didn't get out then they'd all be in mortal danger.

"We have to leave…we have to leave! The Darkness is coming!"

All of them then bolted up the stairs and out the door, which put them back in the hotel lobby as they ran out the front doors of the building. Hinata was yelling for them to hurry up or they'd be trapped in the Darkness.

"The Church isn't far…run…run!"

"Itachi, come on!"

The raven knew where the Church was so he and Hinata both showed Sakura the way, but when they got there Itachi looked up to see the birds flying around the steeple. The pinkette ran back over towards Itachi, concern in her voice as she spoke to him.

"Itachi, we've gotta go!"

"I've seen this before."

As the two of them stood there looking at the steeple surrounded by crows, Sakura saw other people running towards the Church hurriedly. As they all ran to get inside the open doors, they both saw the red haired woman from before trying to stop people from going into the Church.

"Your run not towards sanctuary, but from your own fears…"

Sakura started heading towards the Church but was stopped by Karin.

"Do not join the others, they are deceivers, they are damned!"

"But we've gotta hurry-"

"No! They are wolves in sheep's clothing, they brought about their own hell and they'll take you with them."

Before either could speak, Hinata took a piece of the Church steps and threw it at Karin, who fell back onto her ass and cried out in pain.

"Filth and lies!"

"Hey, stop that!" Sakura shouted at the raven haired girl and ran up the steps to keep her from doing that again while Itachi knelt down in front of Karin and talked to her.

"Listen to me, I've seen your son…I've seen Kyuubi."

"It's coming!" Sakura shouted at Itachi, her tone conveying that they had to hurry or they'd be trapped in the Darkness just like before.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Fire doesn't cleanse, it blackens."

"He's the one who crashed my car, and he's the one who brought me here…"

Hinata had by this point grabbed another piece of concrete from the stone steps and held it in her hand ready to throw it.

"Why? What does he want?!"

The last thing Itachi heard Karin say before the Darkness covered them was cryptic and disturbing.

"Evil wakes in Vengeance…be careful what you choose."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, lots went down and don't worry, Pyramidhead will appear in the next chapter so stick around to see what happens when he shows up!


	9. Dark Sermon

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: If anyone's seen the first movie, then you know what happens at this point…Anna gets her skin ripped off by Pyramidhead and dies, but in my fic things are gonna be different because I say so! Anyway, I don't wanna keep ya'll waiting so I'll just stop rambling and get on with it.

**Ch.9- Dark Sermon**

The Church doors were slowly closing in the dark atmosphere, Sakura flicking her flashlight on to see the concrete lift away like paper, revealing metal and fire as Karin sat there glaring at Hinata while the raven haired man and his pinkette companion made a beeline for the Church. The Hyuga girl was ready to throw the piece of rock at her when Karin pointed at the raven haired girl, her gaze traveling behind her and a scream falling from her open mouth at what she saw. Even Sakura and Itachi turned around when they heard Hinata scream, their eyes going wide in fear and shock as they saw what was happening.

A man, or at least that's what they thought it was judging by its' appearance, was holding Hinata up by the collar of her dress. The girl continued to scream and flail in the man's hold, his chest bare and ashen gray just like the rest of his body. On his hips sat a white butcher's cloak as well as a pair of white pants that were stained with blood and a huge rotor blade was tied around his back with a thick leather cable. He had a metal pyramid that was rusted beyond any hope of cleaning it sitting on his shoulders hiding his face from view, his other hand ripping the girl's dress off. Hinata was now clad in only her shoes, socks, bra, and underwear as they saw the monster about to kill her with its' unoccupied hand.

Sakura knew that she had to act quickly, so she pulled out her handgun and shot the pyramid headed monster in the knee twice, the pain of the bullets sinking into its' skin causing it to drop the girl temporarily. Itachi then ran over and grabbed Hinata by her wrist, the two of them running to the Church as soon as she was up on her feet. The pinkette police woman then followed them into the building and made it inside just as the doors closed.

Hinata then ran into the crowd to stand next to her husband, a man with short and spiky brown hair…he had fanged teeth that were sticking out over his bottom lip and red triangle tattoos on each of his cheeks, his slitted black irises shooting a glare at Itachi and Sakura as the other Church goers began hurling accusations of them being witches at them. They began swarming at them with intent to throw them back out into the Darkness when Itachi pulled out his own handgun and shot upwards, the people only managing to grab his locket that contained a picture of his dearest one before they relented. None of them had ever seen a gun before today and the sound it made frightened them enough to make them back down, the raven haired man placing the gun at his side once more as Kabuto began making his way towards the crowd and only barely acknowledging Itachi and Sakura.

"This is a sanctuary!"

The crowd immediately quieted, whispers and murmurs being the only sounds they made as a man with long dark hair walked up to Kabuto with a look of distress on his face.

"Kabuto, those two witches almost gave my Hinata to that Fiend…you must do something about them, or they'll-"

"I'm aware of that, Hiashi…but you must remember that they're not the only ones to blame here, Hinata went against our laws by venturing outside alone into the Devil's playground. She is no longer the responsibility of these two strangers, but we'll deal with them later…for now, we must pray."

At hearing Kabuto speak, the people grew quiet once more as they began praying until the sun came up, the sky once more turning from black to grey.

(Toluca County Orphanage, night.)

Orochimaru watched as the children he'd been caring for all settled in to bed for the night as the rain kept coming down, he'd been running the Orphanage for over 16 years and loved helping children find new homes. Truthfully, he wanted to run the place with his lover but he'd died on the night of the big fire in Silent Hill…the dark haired man was the only one of them that escaped alive, but he still had terrible burn marks that'd turned into scars over the years. Orochimaru tucked in the last of the children, a boy named Nagato, and watched as he drifted off to sleep before switching off the lights and closing the door quietly.

Sasuke watched as the older raven haired man smiled gently at watching the children settle into bed, the younger raven standing in the entryway quietly until he got a chance to talk to this older gentleman about what he'd come across in the Toluca County Archives before coming here.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Uchiha, but since I'm the only one here taking care of the kids it takes me a little while to get them all settled in for the night."

"It's fine, if anything I'm the one who should apologize to you for dropping by so late at night when you could be sleeping along with these children, but this is something that cannot wait until morning."

"I honestly can't imagine what could be _that_ important but I'll answer any questions you have since you came all this way in the middle of the night."

Sasuke then pulled a picture out of his pocket, it was of a boy who looked strikingly similar to his best friend Naruto, but the name clearly written on the picture wasn't his friend's name but a different one.

"This boy, he looks exactly like my brother's husband, Naruto…do you know anything at all about him?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say anything about this boy…besides, it's really late and I need to get some sleep myself."

"Hold on, this guy's gotta be at least 40 or so by now- where can I find him?!" Sasuke demanded as he grabbed the older man's arm roughly.

Orochimaru winced at the boy's strength, then again he wasn't really in the best of health due to the cancer that his doctor told him he'd found in his blood a few years ago.

"You'll never understand, boy…this story isn't his alone, but all of ours- it's the fate of those who come from Silent Hill, it's our curse and I too must bear it alone!"

As the younger raven got ready to demand more answers from Orochimaru, the sound of the door opening behind them as well as a smooth and clear voice addressing them stopped Sasuke's efforts.

"Well now, what have we here? I've got you down for breaking and entering, how's about I tack on assault while I'm at it?"

Sasuke then let go of the older man's arms and watched him run up to Shikamaru with a fearful yet relieved look on his face.

"Thank you Shikamaru, this cannot go any farther."

"Yeah well, don't worry Orochimaru, it won't."

The dark haired Police Officer looked at Sasuke disinterestedly, honestly he had better things to do tonight than arrest people.

"I gotta say that I'm kinda disappointed, I know some 12 year olds who cover their tracks better than you've been doing tonight Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke shot the police officer a glare before walking over to him with the picture and showing it to him.

"Shikamaru, this boy…he looks like Naruto, what can you tell me about him?"

The dark haired policeman sighed tiredly, he didn't wanna have to deal with this so late at night but it couldn't be helped…he knew that he'd signed up for this the day he chose to become a police officer.

"Alright, turn around Mr. Uchiha."

Before Sasuke could even ask why, Shikamaru had his arms cuffed behind his back and was shoving him forward until he was sitting in a chair at a wooden table across from the dark haired policeman.

"Look Mr. Uchiha-"

"Sasuke."

"Right…you have to understand something, I knew that boy in the photo that you showed me. I was told that he didn't make it through the night, I'm sure you've heard of that disaster…the night of the big fire in Silent Hill?"

"Yeah, I read about it."

"Then you know that all of that's ancient history…so what will we do now? I could put you in jail on the grounds of Assault as well as B&E, or I can send you home to your nice, warm bed…so long as you let _us_ deal with what's been going on in Silent Hill over the last 30 years, it's your call Sasuke- what's it gonna be?"

"Hn, that's what you call justice Shikamaru?"

The dark haired policeman sighed once again, this night just went from troublesome to downright irritating as he removed his black leather gloves to reveal huge burn scars on the palms of his hands. Sasuke grimaced at seeing them, where the other dark haired male got them he had no idea and he felt that he was probably better off not knowing.

"As you can plainly tell from my hands, there are many different forms of justice Sasuke…see, you've got Man's, God's, even the Devil's…but some of them you just can't control. Now that that's out of the way, what will your choice be?"

Sasuke knew that he wouldn't get anything else out of the lazy and cryptic policeman so he decided to answer his question.

"Take me home…my brother will want me home when he gets back with Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded and took the cuffs off of Sasuke, the two men walking out of the Orphanage.

(In Silent Hill)

The sky had lightened to a very pale grey as Kabuto walked up the stairs to sit in a chair that overlooked the open floor of the Church, the raven haired male and Sakura following him along with three other men.

"Alright, tell me what brought you here Itachi, besides my requesting you to come back to this Church."

The raven haired male was wary of Kabuto's words, he didn't trust the man but right now he was the only lead that they had to finding his dearest one and getting him back safely.

"Honestly, I don't know _how_ I got into this town but all I know is my dearest husband is missing and I need to find him before all this insanity happens again."

Kabuto's face visibly grimaced at hearing Itachi say that he was married to a man, homosexuality wasn't accepted in Silent Hill but he wouldn't let the raven haired male know that just yet.

"Tell me, are you a person of faith Itachi?"

"I love my husband." The raven haired male said cautiously but confusedly, what did his faith have to do with finding his missing lover and why did Kabuto even care in the first place?

"That's not what I asked you, Itachi."

"Who the hell are _you _to judge, anyway?" Sakura asked irritatedly, this whole situation was spiraling out of control and she wanted to help Itachi find Naruto so that they could all go home.

"We judge because doing so helps keep our sins and the world in balance, because our faith has never failed us."

"Then use your faith to find my missing husband."

Kabuto smirked knowingly at Itachi and Sakura, the two of them growing more agitated by the minute.

"Only the Demon knows where he is."

"Tell us where this Demon is."

Again, Kabuto smirked knowingly…Itachi was ready to jump over the table in front of them and beat the shit out of the silver haired male when he spoke up again.

"No one has ever returned from the core of the Darkness where the Demon lives."

"Come on Itachi, let's just get out of here…he's not gonna help us, we're better off on our own."

Both of them got up to leave when Kabuto spoke up again, the raven and the pinkette stopping at his words.

"If you wish to confront the Demon to find your husband, I won't stop you."

Before Itachi or even Sakura could say anything else, a man with long dark hair spoke up to protest the whole idea of them going to the Demon's lair.

"Kabuto, they can't go down there and-"

"Silence, Hiashi…my word is law in this town and therefore your protest is unnecessary, so you and the others get ready to go."

Hiashi, along with Pein and Mizuki, got ready to leave the Church. They slipped on some strange gear and while they did so, Itachi decided to tell Sakura a little more about his and Naruto's relationship.

"Sakura, you don't have to do this with me anymore. Naruto is an orphan, well he was until we found out about his grandmother Tsunade and she took care of him from the time he was 6…but I love him, I knew that from the first moment I met him that we'd be together forever and we got married."

Sakura smiled at Itachi, she could tell that he loved the blonde boy she was told about in the last few days they'd spent together looking for him.

"He's very lucky to have you, Itachi…lovers are Angels sent to protect us from our personal fears, at least that's what my mother would tell me growing up."

"She sounds like a very wise woman."

Sakura nodded at Itachi's compliment of her mother, the two of them looking at Kabuto and his group before they all headed down the stairs to the doors of the Church. As they got ready to leave, Hinata approached Itachi and gave him back his locket…the raven haired man thanking her before they walked out into the empty streets of Silent Hill, Itachi's spirits lifting a little at being one step closer to finding his missing husband.

One way or another, they'd all go home together…even if it meant descending further into madness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, I've decided to _not_ kill Sakura or Hinata off in this fic, but rest assured that _someone's_ gonna die…who it is I haven't decided yet, but you'll know when it happens. I've also decided to delve back into the game universe once more for the next couple of chapters instead of doing a mass killing of everyone in the Church like in the movie, so be ready for that to happen when it does! For now, read and review please!


	10. Hospitals Are so Creepy

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: For those who don't know where we are in this fic, we're going back into the game universe for the next few chapters so don't freak out ok? You should've expected this switch up by now so any favorite characters that you have don't die…except for a very certain _someone_ that I shall not name just yet, but it may switch back to the movie universe at random so be ready for that, for now welcome to Ch.10.

**Ch.10- Hospitals are So Creepy**

By the time Sasuke and Shikamaru reached Crested Hills, it was already dark due to the Orphanage being located in Brahms. The sky was covered in black rain clouds that yielded no water at all, but the rumbling of thunder denoted that rain could very well come in the middle of the night or even the next day. As the younger Uchiha got out of the car, he looked at Shikamaru with an angry scowl on his face.

"Just so we're perfectly clear, I'll be back with people who know what they're doing."

After everything that'd happened tonight, Shikamaru just wanted to go home to his empty house and take a shitload of painkillers to help him sleep this whole complicated situation off until tomorrow…but he couldn't quite do that until he finished up with the younger raven haired Uchiha, so he stopped him from closing the door to the police car and spoke to him.

"Before you do that Sasuke, let me tell you something about Officer Haruno…"

The younger Uchiha looked at Shikamaru strangely, he had seen a picture of the pinkette policewoman when they stopped off at the PD Headquarters in Brahms but didn't think much of her except that she was a very dedicated officer that worked hard to help keep her city safe.

"A few years back, some whacked out idiot snatched a little boy from a rest stop and threw him down a mine vent up in Silent Hill. Officer Haruno found that boy alive, and spent three whole days keeping him that way until the two of them were rescued…we know what we're doing."

"I have to do what I can for my brother and my best friend, they're my family."

"Sasuke…just let it go and we'll handle things, you have our number so we'll give you a call if and when something comes up."

Sasuke hated feeling so powerless but knew he couldn't do anything else so he sighed before going through the gates and back up to his house, Shikamaru driving off back towards Brahms so that he could finally get some sleep.

(In Silent Hill)

Itachi and Sakura soon found themselves back at the Hospital, well for the raven it was a return trip…the pinkette had never really been to the Hospital so she was confused when she saw Itachi walk up to it like he owned the place.

"Itachi, why are we at the Hospital?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe we'll find Naruto here."

The two of them walked up to the doors but were surprised that they heard no other footsteps behind or around them, Sakura turning around to see that they were both alone.

"Itachi, where are Kabuto and the others?"

The raven haired male saw that Sakura had a point, it was just them here at the Hospital entrance.

"I don't know, but we should probably get inside before the Darkness falls again."

"Yeah, good point…let's go."

Sakura and Itachi headed into the Hospital to find it deserted, which didn't surprise either one of them at this point. As they walked around the lobby, Itachi decided to go into the kitchen through the door set against the far right wall. Upon entering the kitchen, the raven's eyes were drawn to a shelf that held plastic bottles. Thinking that it might be important, Itachi grabbed one and headed out into the lobby. The raven haired male went into the room he remembered was the Examination Room and found a broken bottle on the floor when he stepped into the room.

As Itachi looked down at the broken bottle, he saw a strange red liquid that looked like blood but when he touched it the fluid felt thick, like gelatin. Thinking that it might be useful for some weird divine purpose, the raven haired man placed all that he could gather of the liquid into the plastic bottle he carried in his hand until it was 3/4 full. His attention was taken away from the now clean floor and he ran back out into the lobby when he heard Sakura fire her gun.

The raven saw a young boy with long brown hair tied up into a tight bun that was held up with a small hair cap (give ya'll three guesses as to who this could possibly be) cowering in a corner, his arms up in front of his face to shield himself from the bullets.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"This kid was moving around in the dark and I thought he was a monster, so I shot at him."

"Well obviously he's not, or he would've attacked us by now…are you alright, young one?" the raven asked the boy as he knelt down in front of him, he was wearing a nurse's uniform so that meant that he worked here just like Kakashi and Iruka.

"Yes, I'm fine…who are you?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, and that (points to Sakura) is Sakura Haruno. We came here looking for a young blonde man named Naruto Uchiha, he's my husband…have you seen him anywhere?"

The young brunette boy stared into Itachi's dark orbs silently before answering his question.

"My name's Haku, and no I haven't seen anyone like that around here. Have you been here before, Itachi? You seem to know your way around this place."

"Yeah, I was here once before…do you know someone named Iruka Umino?"

Haku sat there quietly as he tried to remember where he'd heard that name before when he finally managed to recall who the man was.

"Yeah, he's the Head Nurse around here…he mentioned that he was looking for someone who'd come here before, a young man with long black hair and black eyes…I can take you both to see him if you like, he's not too far from here."

Sakura was confused by this whole conversation but felt that maybe it was better not to ask as she followed after both males to a room about 2 doors down from their current position. Upon entering the room, Haku left and Itachi saw Iruka sitting in a chair all alone.

"Iruka, are you alright?" the raven asked the brunette male nurse, who turned in his chair to look at them. It was obvious that he'd been crying, fresh tear stains on his face as he gestured for Itachi and Sakura to sit down on the bed across from him.

"Hey Itachi, I'm happy to see you're okay…it's been so lonely since you left, Kakashi hasn't been here all day and I'm scared of being here by myself."

"I'm just happy that you're safe…but you look terrible."

"I'm fine, it's nothing too serious that you need to worry about."

"Well, if you're sure…either way, I'm relieved to see a familiar face."

"Yeah, me too." The brunette said as he smiled happily at hearing that Itachi was glad to see him too.

Itachi found that a smile suited Iruka much better than a sad face or frown, but he had a reason for coming back and it wasn't just to see the brunette or flounder about needlessly.

"Say, can you tell me something, Iruka?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need to know how to get to the lake."

Iruka looked at the raven like he'd grown a second head, surely he knew the proper road to get there? Then again, he _was_ an outsider so he also wasn't surprised that Itachi _didn't_ know how to get to the lake.

"You mean Toluca Lake?"

"Yeah."

"That's easy, you just take Bachman Road."

"Believe me, I would if I could…but that road is completely blocked off. Are you sure that you don't know of _any_ other routes we could use to get to Toluca Lake?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure…hold on, I just thought of something."

"What?"

Iruka didn't say anything but instead grabbed a map that was held in place on a cork board by some pushpins. He brought it over to the nearby table and gestured for Sakura and Itachi to look at it with him.

"Over here, do you recognize this building?" Iruka said as he pointed to the School on the map.

"Yeah, that's Midwich Elementary School…I was there a while ago." The raven said confusedly.

"I just remembered that there's an old Waterworks out near that area, but it's been fenced off to keep trespassers out. Kakashi and I used to sneak out on our break to spend time there together, but I remember hearing that the underground passage leads all the way to the lake…the Amusement Park is out near that area too, it used to be an evacuation route in case of earthquakes and military raids."

"Really? Do you think we can get to the lake from there?!" Sakura asked excitedly, if this was true then maybe they could also get out of the town from there too.

"Yes, just keep going until you hit the A2 Tunnel…there should be a ladder that you can use to climb out of there and back up above ground. But do you think that I could come with you guys? I'm scared of being here all by myself, and I don't know where Kakashi is!" the brunette nurse said as he began crying loudly, Sakura moving to hug Iruka and let him cry out his frustrations and fears as she stroked his back soothingly.

"Sure, of course you can…but you'll need a weapon to protect yourself from those monsters outside."

"Ok, thanks you guys…I'll leave a note for Kakashi in case he comes back here and I'm gone."

As the brunette began writing down his message, Itachi went to the nearby supply closet and found a pickaxe with a mallet attached to it. By the time the brunette was finished writing, the raven handed him the weapon and the three of them left the Hospital to go to the Waterworks.

(2 hours later)

The sun had once more risen up and blanketed the landscape in a pale grey light, the three of them having finally found the Waterworks that Iruka mentioned at the Hospital. Itachi used his gun to weaken the lock before he yanked it off of the fence and they all headed inside to find a manhole with the cover still attached, the three of them turning around at hearing footsteps behind them…all of them shocked to find Kakashi standing in the entrance of the fence.

"K-Kakashi?!" Iruka asked, unsure if he was dreaming or if this was real.

"Hey Iruka…sorry I'm so late but I got lost on the way back to the Hospital; I found your note and followed the route we used to take to get here." The silver haired Doctor said as he smiled at his brunette lover.

"Well as long as you're safe, that's all that matters to me…we were just about to go to the lake and try to find Naruto."

Kakashi looked at the raven and the pinkette before his eyes fell upon the entrance to the underground passage, it seemed they all had the same idea as Itachi and Kakashi pried the rusted lid open before going in one at a time. Sakura went first, followed by Iruka, then Kakashi, and lastly Itachi joined them at the bottom.

The passageway was dark and damp but Sakura fixed that by turning on her flashlight, the four of them using the light to guide them through the dark tunnel. Itachi knew that somewhere in this town, Naruto was waiting for him.

And he would make damn sure that his missing lover would be coming home with him no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, just…wow. It's coming up on the Lake/Amusement Park section so stick around to see what happens next!


	11. Amusement or Terror?

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: So, here we are at Ch.11, the words keep coming uninhibited and I won't waste them at all! I don't wanna keep ya'll waiting but I feel as if I missed something vital in this fic…I cannot for the life of me remember what it is, but if anyone else does then please feel free to remind me in a message or review. For now though, we'll proceed with the chapter. Also, I realize that I left one of the year numbers wrong, I forgot to change it from 30 to 16; please forgive me for that, as well as any other errors I made. Feel free to correct me in a review, I'll take what you suggest and/or say with a grain of salt.

**Ch.11- Amusement or Terror?**

The trip through the flooded and dark tunnel was uneventful save for the few monsters lurking down there but that was to be expected, if _above_ ground was populated with these things, who was to say the _underground_ wasn't either? Itachi and Kakashi dispatched most of the creatures due to Sakura not having enough ammo so she decided to protect Iruka from behind and from each side. After what felt like hours, the four of them finally reached the end of the A2 Tunnel that Iruka told them about before they left the Hospital. Kakashi ascended the ladder first followed by Iruka, Sakura, and finally Itachi as they left the tunnels behind.

The sky was once more dark, which didn't surprise any of them by this point. When they looked around, the sidewalks had been replaced by metal walkways and huge rotating metal windmills that were so badly rusted you could hear the blades and joints grinding together.

As they all made their way through this haunted town, Itachi heard footsteps on the metal path ahead of them so he bolted towards the source when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. When he reached the one who'd made the sound, he was surprised to see it was the boy with blood red eyes from before.

"Kyuubi…why are _you_ here? Where's Naruto?"

Kyuubi looked at the raven and then to his friends when he saw them catch up to Itachi, a twisted and amused sort of laugh escaping his lips.

"**Ah, everyone's here at last…allow me to be the one to say congratulations, Itachi…you've finally made it this far, so your reward for the efforts on behalf of you and your friends…is the truth.**"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked confusedly, the windmills having stopped turning at this point as the pinkette policewoman held her gun up to point it at Kyuubi. The moment she did so, they all heard the sound of a metal rotary blade scraping across the ground and were shocked to find the pyramid headed man from the Church. The man held up his huge blade and slammed it into the ground so hard that the resounding shockwave knocked Sakura's gun out of her hand, the policewoman falling onto her ass and backing up until Itachi pulled the policewoman to her feet and moved to protect her.

"**I **_**hate**_** being interrupted, **_**especially**_** by little girls like **_**you**_**, pink bitch…besides, **_**my**_** business is with the Uchiha…all of you being here is just a bonus for him, now shut the fuck up and listen to what I'm gonna tell you. Itachi, I'm sure you noticed my desk at the School, the one with all the hurtful words carved into it by my asshole classmates?**"

"Yeah, I saw it…awful, that's all I can say about it."

"**Awful…that doesn't even **_**begin**_** to describe the hell **_**I**_** went through growing up in this godforsaken town. I was a good boy like everyone else, I did my homework and kept a clean room…most of all, I loved my mother like every other child in town and said my prayers alongside her at night…but no one else saw all that. Their parents told them that I was a menace, a bastard child just because **_**I **_**didn't have a father like them…but I was still all alone in this world; one day it escalated to nightmarish proportions…when I was raped in the boys' bathroom by the Janitor!**"

(Warning- rape scene ahead! Skip down if you don't wanna see a child get violated by an older man, or stay and get ready to see something truly disturbing.)

'_**Kyuubi could safely say that everyone in Silent Hill had it out for him, today was no different. He'd been chased into the bathroom by a few of the other kids and was currently hiding in a stall on the far end of the room. None of them ever came into the bathroom because the Janitor, a man named Mizuki, was known for trying to molest young boys in the huge room. Many of the adults hated the fact that this man had somehow gotten a job at the same School where their children went to learn, but they couldn't really do anything about it due to them not having enough authority to get the man fired so they had to endure it just like their children.**_

_**Today just so happened to be one of those days where Mizuki would be spending extra time cleaning the boys' bathroom, and Kyuubi was trapped here with the man. Mizuki came into the room when he heard the blonde boy crying his eyes out from being harassed once again by the students here. As Mizuki walked down the row of doors, he saw Kyuubi's shoes as he sat there on the floor crying.**_

'**Oh, this is gonna be fun.' **_**thought the aquamarine haired Janitor as he knocked on the bathroom door, the blonde boy opening it to find Mizuki standing there with a predatory smirk but Kyuubi mistook it as one of compassion.**_

"_**Mizuki, what do you want with me?"**_

"_**Not much Kyuubi, just wanted to see how you're feeling…those kids can be real pricks, ya know."**_

"_**Yeah, they can…if you'll excuse me, I gotta go back to class and endure their cruelty once again."**_

_**As the aquamarine haired Janitor watched the blonde boy head for the door, he followed behind him and for a second Kyuubi thought he was gonna open the door for him and let him out. Evidently, he thought wrong because the taller man locked the door with his key and barred the boy's way. The blonde looked up at Mizuki with a confused stare but that didn't do him much good because the older man kept smirking predatorily down at him…at this moment, Kyuubi knew that something was wrong.**_

"_**Mizuki, let me out."**_

"_**Nah, I don't think so."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Cuz…you didn't say the magic word."**_

"_**Mizuki, please let me out."**_

"_**Nope…now I'm gonna have to teach you the proper way to ask someone for a favor, and then you'll be able to leave."**_

_**Before the blonde boy could ask what the older man meant, he was roughly pushed up against the wall with Mizuki's mouth attacking his…the blonde boy gasped in complete surprise, which gave the older man a chance to slip his tongue into Kyuubi's mouth. The blonde boy tried pushing the older man off, but was powerless to stop the man from stripping him until he was in nothing except his skin…Mizuki then pulled his own pants down along with his undergarments to reveal a thick cock already hard and dripping precum. Kyuubi paled considerably at the thick and stiff rod, his first instinct being to get away from this sick man, curl up into a ball, and hide until he went away but he didn't get the chance to even **_**attempt**_** one of those maneuvers because Mizuki grabbed the boy and roughly pulled him flush against his body.**_

_**As the blonde boy felt the older man's thick cock rub up against his virgin entrance, he tried to get away but was forced onto his knees and the man's thick cock pushed into him all at once without Kyuubi being prepared first. The sensation of having something **_**that**_** thick forced into his body was extremely painful for the young boy, who cried out in discomfort as he felt Mizuki begin thrusting quickly into his body. Kyuubi could only cry out and beg for the older man to stop but his pleas resulted in him being thrusted into even faster and harder until both of them came, Kyuubi on the floor unwillingly and Mizuki into the young boy's body rather forcefully.**_

_**As the blonde cried on the floor, Mizuki ruffled his hair gently before slipping his now soft cock out of the boy's no longer virgin entrance; he then pulled his pants and boxers back on and unlocked the door. He left the boy he'd defiled on the floor in a pool of his own semen as he closed the door behind him. After lying on the floor for hours, Kyuubi finally had the chance to pull his own clothes back on despite his body being wracked with so much pain he could barely move. He somehow managed to pull himself into one of the stalls, whereupon reaching the toilet he threw up all that was in his stomach until he was dry heaving.**_

_**After puking for a few more minutes, Kyuubi heard the bathroom door open and he visibly flinched thinking it was Mizuki having come back for a second round…but was intensely relieved when he heard his mother Karin's voice as she called out to him.**_

"_**Kyuubi, honey, it's mommy…I came to get you, let's go home."**_

_**The blonde boy all but limped out of the bathroom towards his mom and collapsed in her arms, the redheaded woman wondering what could have happened that made her child so exhausted. She looked up and behind her when she heard the voice of Kabuto, the town's resident Church Bishop and her older brother.**_

**(Rape scene over, hope none of you were disgusted by it…if so, then I don't even wanna hear it from you.)**

"**From there, things got even worse…my own Uncle hated me so much he thought he could 'purify' me, but he should know by now that you should be careful how you label others, especially those who can make you experience horrific nightmares just by touching you in your sleep.**"

Before Itachi or any of the others could ask what he meant by that, Itachi's jacket pocket began glowing. Reaching inside, the raven pulled out the Flauros and watched as it rose up into the air…Kyuubi saw the artifact and tried to run away from it but before he could get too far the light from the small artifact intensified, becoming brighter until it shot out and stabbed him in the shoulder; the pain was so intense that he fell over and began coughing up blood. They all heard footsteps coming towards them, and were shocked to find Kabuto standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

"That's as far as you go, Kyuubi."

"Kabuto? What are you doing here?!" Iruka asked fearfully, his first option being to retreat and hide behind his lover as Kakashi moved to protect him.

"Nevermind _why_ he's here, he knows where Naruto is…tell me where my husband is right now, you gray haired son of a bitch!" Itachi all but shouted at Kabuto, his sudden demeanor change freaking them all out as the grey haired man ignored them in favor of speaking to his nephew.

"Kyuubi…this is the end of your little game."

The look on the blonde boy's face was pure fear, the other man smiling evilly at his nephew being terrified of him.

"You've been quite the ghastly little pest, haven't you Kyuubi? I was so careless in thinking that you couldn't escape from our spell, but your dearest Uncle didn't even realize how much you'd grown…that's why I could never catch you by myself, but it's such a pity; because now you're half indebted to these people for their help."

"What on earth are you talking about, Kabuto?" Itachi asked, his anger building up to a boiling point.

"Dearest Kyuubi, I just need one last thing from you…"

"**No…get the fuck away from me!**"

The blonde was so frightened, his terror causing the landscape to alter into something that resembled how afraid he was at the moment…the flying monsters all dropped out of the sky and died, their bodies turning to ashes that were blown away by the wind while the pyramid headed monster started backing away from Kabuto in fear of the man.

"Oh, what a bad boy you've been…but it matters little at this point anyway, everything's ready…let's go home now."

The group of four people and Pyramidhead watched as light engulfed Kabuto and Kyuubi as they disappeared with it to who knew where, all of them blacking out from how bright the light was. Pyramidhead picked them all up and brought them back to the Hospital, after all who would dare to mess with the Executioner and his guests?

(Alchemilla Hospital, 2 hours later)

Itachi was the first to awaken, his eyes noting that they were all back at the Hospital. He turned when he heard Iruka shift in the chair next to his bed, the brunette looking like he was about to cry again.

"Iruka? What happened…where are Kyuubi and Kabuto?"

"Itachi, listen to me…something you said to me when you first got here has been bothering me; and no matter how hard I try, I just can't get it out of my head."

Itachi looked at the brunette confusedly, if something had been bothering him before then why was he only mentioning it now?

"Well what is it, Iruka?"

"While you and the others were sleeping I went into the basement, even though I was scared as all hell…I found all these creepy rooms, but other than that there wasn't really anything unusual. While I was down there, I got this freaky sense of déjà vu…as if I'd been there before. It seems as though something happened down there but I can't quite remember what it was."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm so scared that I can't handle it anymore…"

Itachi moved to embrace the brunette nurse, Iruka collapsing into his arms and crying loudly. The sound woke up Kakashi and the others, the silver haired Doctor watching the scene with sadness while his lover came undone emotionally in front of him. Sakura couldn't help but feel bad for the brunette nurse, the raven haired male removing himself from Iruka's hold and allowing the man's lover to comfort him as she noticed that there was some weird sort of noise coming from somewhere in the building.

"Itachi, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from the basement…"

"Well what do you think is down there?"

"Not sure, but we should probably check it out. Kakashi, are you and Iruka alright with waiting here for us until we get back?"

The silver haired Doctor looked at his friends and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll keep Iruka company…you two go find out what's causing that noise, and whatever you do be careful." Kakashi warned them, the raven and the pinkette nodding.

Whatever was making that noise, they could only pray that it led them to Naruto as they both left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, so much writing to be done…Happy New Year to all of my faithful readers and reviewers, enjoy this story and the year 2015 as well as the fact that a new chapter will follow this one!


	12. Third Time's the Charm

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: If anyone's ever played the game then you know what point I'm at…our third trip to Alchemilla Hospital, and very soon someone's gonna suffer horribly- ya'll have probably guessed who it is by now, but in case you haven't I'll let you keep thinking on it as you read the next installment that is Ch.12.

**Ch.12- Third Time's the Charm**

As the two of them left through the only door out of the three in the room that would open, Itachi and Sakura found themselves in a room with only one metal walkway that led to an elevator. The both of them walked to it very carefully, the doors opening to allow them inside and upon entering the elevator they closed.

"Itachi, what do you think could be making the town like this?" the pinkette policewoman asked her raven haired companion.

"Perhaps…Kyuubi? I mean, did you see what happened with Kabuto and him at the Amusement Park?"

"Yeah, he got so scared that those monsters started dying…is it really possible that it _could_ be him?"

"It's a possibility, but neither of us really knows enough to make an accurate guess out of all this. All I can figure out is that this town could very well be trapped in his nightmares come to life and that Naruto is here in this nightmare; no matter how long it takes or what happens, I _will_ find him."

"Itachi…do you think taking this elevator down will give us more answers?"

"Yes, I do…at this point, I'm willing to believe _anything_ if it brings my husband back to me safe and sound."

The both of them stayed quiet as they saw that there were only 3 buttons to push as the elevator took them down until it stopped, Itachi guessing that it would take them to the basement regardless of whatever possibly working buttons they pressed at this point in time. The doors opened and they both stepped out into the basement, the doors horribly rotted and rusted over. The doorknobs on each door they tried either broke off or were so stiff that they wouldn't move at all, except for 6 doors that each had a different insignia and name carved into them. Itachi spoke each of the names aloud as he read them, they were all ones he recognized in a book he'd read during his high school and college years.

"Phaleg, Ophiel, Haggith, Bethor, Aratron, Metratron…I've seen those names before."

The pinkette was confused; she'd never heard of names like that.

"Itachi, where on earth do you recognize them from?"

"They're from a book I read called _The Arbatel of Magic_, it tells of 7 divine spirits who rule over many thousands of souls at intervals of 490 years each. According to the writings of that book, the first to rule the spirits of the different Planets of our solar system and of Earth was Bethor, followed by Phaleg, then with Metratron, Haggith, Aratron, and finally with Ophiel being the current ruler. Their religion is based on that book, it would seem…where else would they find those names?"

Sakura was inwardly impressed with how much her raven haired companion seemed to know about those names and the religion derived from the book they came from.

"Itachi, are you a religious person?"

"No more than you or anyone else, I suppose…but back to business, it would seem that each of those doors needs a key- we may have to split up to find them."

"Yeah, good point…there are 6 doors, that means we'll each look for 3 of them. When we find them, let's meet up here again."

"These hallways all look the same, how will we know which one to meet up at again?"

Sakura pulled her radio off of her belt and dropped it on the floor, the device producing a static burst of white noise that seemed to drive any monster that went near it crazy with pain so they knew to avoid it.

"My radio has a very special setting on it that emits continuous bursts of white noise combined with static so it can be used to keep those things away from it, I'll set it on the floor and we'll know we're in the right place when we spot it sitting there…just don't step on it when you come back."

"Alright, let's get to looking for those keys."

(2 hours later)

The raven and the pinkette had managed to only find 2 keys between the both of them, but they were ones that could open the doors in the hallway: the keys of Haggith and Ophiel. The two of them split up once more to investigate each of the rooms they stepped into.

(Itachi, Ophiel's Room)

Rather than a room, Itachi saw that he was standing in another hallway that was empty except for a few doors. After solving a few puzzles and finding a few artifacts, Itachi found himself standing in front of a door with 4 different colored squares that needed 4 blocks that were the same color as a square set into the door. Realizing that he only had 2 of them, the raven sat down on the wooden ground in front of the door and proceeded to wait and see if Sakura could find the other two blocks needed to open the door.

(Sakura, Haggith's Room)

The pinkette had already put down a few nurses but she was starting to run low on ammo, luckily for her she'd happened across a steel pipe that she could use to hit them until they died from blunt force trauma. Sakura had found a few odd things during her little skirmish, like a pair of blocks that looked like they could fit into something and a few more keys. She decided to keep investigating until she couldn't carry anything else on her and walked into another room through a rusted door on her left.

When she closed the door, she saw Haku standing next to a door across from her and he had fresh tear stains on his face.

"Sakura!" the brunette boy said as he ran up to the pinkette woman and hugged her.

"Haku, what's wrong?"

"I get it now…why everyone else has vanished while I'm still here. I know that I'm not the only one walking around, Iruka and Kakashi are also here with me…but I'm different from them, I just hadn't noticed it before now."

"Haku…what are you talking about?"

"I remember everything, about myself and Kyuubi and everyone else. I was the nurse on staff that day that Kyuubi was brought here, he was covered in horrific burns…I saw him and I got so scared that I ran away. He knows that I was terrified of him, and rather than help him I abandoned him to his pain. Now he's been keeping me here as punishment for leaving him alone to suffer, that's why I'm the only one here who's still…_alive_; all the others except myself, Iruka, and Kakashi are dead."

The pinkette was staring at Haku like he'd lost his mind, then again maybe _she_ was going crazy too…the brunette boy looked so sad that she couldn't help pulling him into an embrace and held him as he cried into her uniform shirt.

"Sakura, stay by my side, please…I'm so scared, please help me…"

"Haku…if you're so frightened, then come with us. Once we find Naruto, Itachi and I will be leaving this place."

"I can't; not until Kyuubi forgives me enough to let me, Zabuza, and the others go…until then none of us can leave this nightmare."

"Zabuza?" the pinkette asked confusedly, was there someone else here in this town that she hadn't come across yet?

"He's my…protector."

Before Sakura could ask what he meant, they both heard a loud bang in front of the door she'd come through…a minute later, the pyramid headed man had broken the door down and walked in with the giant rotor blade covered in blood, all the creatures outside the room slaughtered in such horrific ways you couldn't even tell if they were human.

The pyramid headed man raised the blade to attack Sakura when Haku stepped in between them and threw his arms out protectively, his eyes blazing angrily as he began to scold the other man in front of him.

"Zabuza, she's my friend; shame on you for trying to kill her…put the rotary blade down right now, mister!"

The pinkette paled considerably, she was confused even more so than any time before this moment.

"And why are you still wearing that metal pyramid on your head? Take it off, I don't like that it hides your handsome face."

Sakura watched as the man removed the pyramid from his shoulders and she had to agree with Haku, he was a very handsome man; ashen gray skin covered his well muscled frame, short black hair that looked coarse but soft sticking up in short spikes and storm gray eyes that held slight fear in their depths at enduring the wrath of the shorter brunette who was royally chewing his ass out in front of her.

"Sorry Haku, I needed it to hide from those monsters. And why didn't you tell me that this girl is your friend? I would've helped you guys out much sooner if you had."

"Because we blacked out before I got the chance…and you're not exactly easy to find in the Darkness, you blend in too well."

"Right, I forgot about that…sorry love, can you ever forgive me?"

Haku ran his hand along his lover's arm gently, a smile settling on his face as he brought his fingers up to softly stroke the skin of his lover's face.

"Consider yourself forgiven if you help us find Naruto."

"Sure, but…who's Naruto?"

Haku then told Zabuza a watered down version of all that'd happened up to this point, if his lover knew how much danger they'd been in he'd snap and go on a killing spree.

"So, we find this Naruto kid and we'll be able to leave, right?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Alright, so where is he?"

"That's the problem." Sakura interjected, feeling that what she knew would be able to help them.

"He's been wandering around all over the place, the last time I saw him was a while ago…he was heading towards the lake, but when we got there we lost sight of him and haven't been able to find him since then."

Zabuza grumbled, his mind going over and absorbing the information he'd been given before he spoke up again.

"Sounds like Naruto might be here if you've come back…I can help you guys get past the monsters that remain, at least until we get you to where he might be hiding out; afterwards, you guys are on your own."

"Thanks, Zabuza…by the way, do you know what these have to do with anything?"

The pinkette policewoman held up 3 objects that she'd come across before she'd found Haku; one was a 6 pointed star, one was a ring, and the other was a strangely shaped staff. Zabuza looked at the objects and told her what they were.

"Well, those are called the Amulet of Solomon, the Ring of Contract, and the last one's an Ankh. Hold onto them, we might need them."

"Alright…now let's find Itachi." Sakura said as the three of them left out the door and back through the Door of Haggith.

(45 minutes later)

Sakura was standing in front of the door with 'Ophiel' carved into it, the door having locked itself from the inside. Zabuza pushed her out of the way and cleaved the door in half with his gigantic blade, the sight of it from Itachi's end was enough to freak him out to the point where he almost had a heart attack. The pinkette policewoman smiled at her raven haired friend, his rapidly beating heart slowing back to a somewhat normal pace as they all walked into the room and stopped in front of him, Haku and Zabuza hanging back a bit to keep an eye out for any more monsters.

"Itachi, good to see you again…have you been waiting here this whole time?"

"Yeah, but who's that?" Itachi asked the pinkette policewoman as he pointed to the very tall, gray skinned man standing next to Haku.

"That's Zabuza, he's the pyramid headed man who was with us at the Amusement Park earlier. So, did you find anything of relevance?"

"Yeah, I did actually." The raven haired man pulled the blocks that were sitting behind his back out so that he could show them to Sakura. One was green with a turtle on the front while the other was gold and had a cat carved into it, the raven haired man having found a burlap bag earlier when he got up to go take a walk and stretch his legs to keep them from going numb.

"Well I found some interesting things too (shows Itachi her objects), maybe we could transport them all in that bag of yours."

"Good idea, put them in and I'll hold onto it." The raven haired man addressed the pinkette girl. The group of 4 people left the room and ventured further into the darkened Hospital, Zabuza and Sakura killing the monsters while Itachi protected Haku until they found more objects that could help them get out of this hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Well, we're coming up on the ending and believe me when I say that it _will_ end with _someone_ enduring hellish pain…I'll feel no sympathy in hurting this person, cuz they deserved it anyway. So, stick around and leave a nice review please!


	13. Lost and Found

**Ashen Leaves (a Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover fic)**

Disc.: I own neither this amazing anime/manga or this wonderfully creepy videogame series and the movie(s) made from them, I'm just borrowing for the sake of entertaining all those out there looking for something to read.

A/N: Ok, we're on Ch.13 now, I'm so very happy that it's come this far…what will happen to Kakashi and Iruka? And will Itachi finally find Naruto safe and sound before they leave Silent Hill forever? These questions will be answered over the course of this chapter so read it to find the answers you seek.

**Ch.13- Lost and Found**

The objects they'd found after investigating the remaining rooms of the Hospital were the Crest of Mercury, the Disk of Ouroborus, and the Dagger of Melchior, though they had to sacrifice their Ring of Contract to extract it from the place they'd found it.

After running around and solving more puzzles, Itachi and the others finally got ahold of the Phaleg Key. All that remained now was finding out where all of these objects they'd gotten belonged. They got the other two blocks for the 4 block door, a pink one with a Queen and the other was a blue one with a Hatter. As they kept going through the Hospital, Haku started feeling sick so Zabuza took him to the second floor waiting room to rest while Itachi and Sakura decided to keep moving along.

After using the Phaleg Key, the raven and the pinkette found themselves in a hallway with doors and grey walls, a metal walkway beneath their feet as they tread carefully through this new area. Itachi found a door that had the symbol for Aratron carved into it, but the door was locked and required a Key they didn't have. Knowing they'd need it, Sakura and Itachi kept searching every room until they came across one that seemed empty but they saw something that disturbed them to their very core.

Gathered around a bed with Kyuubi lying on top of it were four men, one of them being Kabuto…the others they recognized as Hiashi and Mizuki, but the last one they didn't know who he was as they watched whatever was happening take place.

"_**Everything is going according to plan. Sheltered in the depths of his mind…**_"

"_But it's not done yet…half of the soul is lost, that's why the seed lies dormant…and what soul remains in that husk is extremely weak and lying dormant deep within his subconscious._"

"_Are you trying to say that it won't work?! That wasn't part of the agreement!_"

"_**No, these are just stalling tactics…if we lend a hand, we'll be able to get power. Never fear, everyone; the promise shall not be broken, no matter what.**_"

"_But the power we could draw out now would be next to nothing…unless we get the other half of the soul._"

"_**We'll use a magical spell…feeling his other half's pain, he'll surely come here to help him.**_"

"_But that will take time…_"

After the vision faded, Itachi and Sakura were confused once again, but they could worry about it later…they still had a job to finish, that job being to find Naruto before he gets hurt or killed. After running around for at least half an hour, they finally found a door that had 5 slots in it, each one in the shape of the objects they'd found. When they placed them all into the door, it unlocked and led them to a wooden cabin.

Itachi was ready to snap and kill someone because of all the running around they'd been forced to do, they still were no closer to finding his dearest one and all the doors to the house were locked…except the one at the very bottom of the stairs. As Sakura listened closely, she heard voices on the other side of the door and gestured for Itachi to listen alongside her.

The voices were all very familiar, they belonged to Kabuto, Kyuubi and Kakashi.

"_Get the fuck away from me, Uncle! I told you I don't wanna do this anymore!_"

"_**And I told you that it's for your own good to lend me your power, my dearest nephew…Ah, so you've finally arrived, Kakashi.**_" Kabuto said when he heard the footsteps of the silver haired Doctor's shoes echo across the metal ground, the man was beyond livid when Kabuto smirked at him knowingly.

"You know why I'm here, Kabuto…I wanted to ask Kyuubi for his forgiveness of me and my fiancé Iruka, we never meant to hurt you like that. I'm so sorry, both of us are."

Kyuubi looked at the silver haired doctor and saw no lie in his words, but before either of them could speak up, Kabuto began talking again.

"_**Poor, stupid Kakashi…even if the Talisman of Metratron has kept you safe all this time, you were a fool to refuse my offer all those years ago.**_"

Itachi was ready to leave when he heard the frightened voice of his husband on the other side.

"Why are…you doing this? Who are you, and what does my being here have to do with your son?!"

"_**You don't really know anything do you, poor boy? We've been waiting for you to come back…it's been a long 16 years, but now is the day of our salvation!**_"

"But what do _I_ have to do with all this?! Please, I just wanna go home with Itachi." the blonde boy said as he began crying.

"_**Oh, you mean that raven haired man? He's too late, the Ritual cannot be stopped once started and he can't save you anyway.**_"

Itachi heard his beloved crying and he threw the door open angrily, the sound startling everyone present. As Naruto saw his husband standing there with a gun, relief washed over him as he started crying once again.

"Itachi…you came."

The raven threw the gun down onto the ground and pulled his dearest one into his arms, Kyuubi seeing their love for each other made him realize that the boy was right. When he'd found Naruto days ago on the outskirts of the School, the boy kept telling him of his wonderful husband who would come for him no matter what. Kyuubi didn't believe a word of it at first and told him not to get his hopes up, but now he could see that he was wrong…Itachi really _did_ care for the blonde enough to risk his life and his sanity to come to Silent Hill and rescue him.

"Of course I did, I told you no matter what happens I'll never let you go…I love you, Naruto; til death do us part, remember?"

"Yeah, I do…can we go home now?"

As Itachi started to open his mouth and answer his lover's question, Kabuto pulled out a gun and shot Itachi right above his heart, the force of the bullet knocking him unconscious. Sakura and Naruto watched in horror as Itachi began bleeding out on the metal ground, the blonde crying loudly and the pinkette holding her own gun towards the grey haired man who'd shot her friend.

"Before I kill you for that stunt, I want to know…what the hell is going on here? Tell me, now!"

"_**It seems none of you understand anything about what's going on here…no matter; even with the other half of the lost soul returning to me at long last, the Ritual can still be completed despite the interruption. If you'd taken any longer, then all my work would've all been for naught. It would be rude of me not to thank all of you for your efforts, so thank you…for allowing me to grasp the power of a God that I've been denied for 16 years!**_"

"You're insane; someone should've put you out of your misery years ago!" Sakura shouted at Kabuto, the man still smiling despite the fact that a gun was being pointed at him.

"_**As I said before, it matters little at this point…despite you stopping Kyuubi, Naruto still has to be utilized…what a shame.**_"

"I've heard enough of this shit, hands where I can see them! Now!"

As she fired off a bullet, Sakura was shocked to see it bounce off of a barrier and disintegrate into thin air.

"What the fuck…?!"

"_**Sorry, but nothing you do from this point forward will make any difference…foolish girl!**_" Kabuto said as he raised his hand, an invisible force knocking the pink haired policewoman unconscious but also making Kyuubi cry out in pain. Naruto ran over to the other blonde's side and grabbed his shoulders gently, concern evident in his voice as he spoke to him.

"Kyuubi, are you alright?!"

"**Yeah, I'm fine…my foolish Uncle believes that he can become a god by forcing me to use my powers against my will.**"

"So, you really do have-"

"**Yeah, telekinetic powers. I'm not sure when they first manifested, but I could make people either experience wonderful dreams or hellish nightmares based on how they were feeling when they were asleep. My mother knew this and tried to protect me, but my Uncle found out of my abilities and tried to extract them from me by burning me alive; however I had already pulled a fast one on him…before my seventh birthday, I discovered a Ritual where I could separate the two halves of my soul, one good and one evil, and banish one from my body. I sent the good half of my soul into the unborn child of a man's wife as she was reaching her first trimester, but she died through childbirth and the baby ended up in an orphanage…it was then discovered that the man's mother could take care of the child and raise it when the baby turned 6 years old. When my Uncle found out, he was livid…he tried to track the child down but I thwarted his efforts by utilizing the Darkness of my soul and trapped him along with all of his followers in a hellish nightmare that none of them could escape from…and that's where **_**you**_** come in, Naruto.**"

"What do you mean, Kyu?"

"**Haven't you ever wondered why exactly you kept sleepwalking for those 2 years? It's because I was calling you home, so that we could reunite…**_**you**_** are the other half of my soul, Naruto.**"

The blonde gasped, if what Kyuubi said was true then it would definitely explain why he would sleepwalk so much…Kabuto was starting to grow impatient so he grabbed both blonde boys by their arms and threw them into the Mark of Samael, ignoring their cries of pain and protest as the Mark began glowing.

"_**At long last, the two halves are joined as one and I will become the God that I rightfully deserve to be! Oh Samael, accept these rejoined souls and imbue me with the power of a God! Let their cries of agony be your beacon that guides you to me, and bless me with your power in exchange for them both!**_"

As the two blondes rejoined their souls after 16 years of separation, they cried out in agony at becoming one after having been divided for so many years. Kakashi tried to get closer but found himself thrown back by a barrier when he tried to get the boys out of the Mark. As the silver haired doctor kept trying to get past the barrier, Kabuto began glowing in a grey-white light that transformed him into a monster…he took the form of Samael, which was a goat monster with wings and he threw his head back to let out a triumphant laugh.

"_**Finally…the power of Samael is mine! I shall rule this world and none will be able to stand against me!"**_

"That's not gonna happen!"

Everyone's attention turned towards the one who'd screamed, shock settling on their faces.

"Iruka…?" Sakura asked when she finally woke up, she saw that Zabuza and Haku were standing there with him. The grey skinned man was angry that things were still like this, like a horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

"Return things to the way they were before Kabuto, or I'll split you in half right now!" Zabuza said as he raised his rotor blade up in a threatening manner.

Kabuto, who was now calling himself Samael, let out a deep rumbling laugh that shook everything around him.

"_**Or what?! You dare to stand against your God? How pitiful you tiny insects are…you can't fight what you can't kill!"**_

"That's why we have this, our only other weapon against you." Haku said as he grabbed the flask of red liquid from Iruka, Kakashi grabbing the plastic bottle of the same red liquid from Itachi's burlap sack and throwing it at the brunette boy. Samael, seeing the red liquid, immediately recoiled in fear of the two bottles.

"_**Aglaophotis! I thought I'd gotten rid of that!"**_

"That was your first mistake, thinking that you _had_…and now you'll pay for your folly!"

Before Samael could even protest, Haku threw both bottles at him and they all watched as he shrieked in obvious pain, the Aglaophotis covering him and returning him to his true form. As Kabuto lay convulsing in a pool of the red liquid, Kyuubi walked over to him and cruelly kicked his Uncle in the stomach before he leaned down to smirk devilishly at him.

"**Oh foolish Uncle, didn't I tell you before? You shouldn't label others, especially those who can affect you while you sleep…now you can suffer for all eternity as you sleep, unable to wake up ever again!**" Kyuubi touched his hand to his Uncle's forehead and sent him into a coma with a twisted expression of pain, his body going numb and unmoving as he became trapped in a nightmarish hell for the rest of his life.

The red eyed blonde then used his power to heal Itachi and Sakura's injuries, the two of them looking at him confusedly.

"**I don't have time to explain everything, when Naruto and I rejoin our souls this town will go back to what it was after those horrible 16 years passed…Itachi, I just wanted to say thank you.**"

The raven haired man looked at the red eyed blonde, what all happened while he was unconscious?

"Why?"

"**Because…you chose Naruto and gave him love. You cared for him, and in a way, you cared for **_**me**_** too. I will send you, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Zabuza, and Haku back to the center of town along with Naruto and I. This place cannot survive anymore, although perhaps it's better this way. Now then, it's time for us to go…**" Kyuubi said before he closed his eyes and engulfed everyone in a flash of light.

'_**Naruto, I will always be with you; take care of us…my brother.' **_This was the red eyed blonde's final thought before that same light vanished along with everyone except Kabuto, who just lay there unmoving as his mind succumbed to the nightmarish terrors his nephew had trapped him in for the rest of his life.

When the group of 7 awoke, they were back at the intersection of Finney Street and Bachman Road; the ashes that fell from the sky had stopped floating down onto them…but the rest of the town looked like it did when the fire engulfed it, all the buildings were in charred shambles; more than half of them weren't even buildings anymore. Naruto immediately went to stand next to his husband while Sakura helped the others get to their feet.

The fog surrounding the town lifted to reveal the road had cracked in several places, but otherwise it was usable as they all left the town together.

As they all started leaving the ruined town, Karin watched as her son walked out of her life for good…tears falling from her blood red irises as she spoke to him one final time.

"Kyuubi…take care of yourself, my dearest child."

Naruto stopped walking when he heard the broken voice of a woman, the blonde turning around but saw no one behind him. When he didn't hear anything else behind him except the wind, Naruto turned back towards his husband and friends as they all walked out of Silent Hill for the last time.

Sakura found her motorcycle overturned on the side of the road, but decided to check it anyway…her displeasure obvious at finding that it couldn't be used anymore due to ashes seeping into the engine and saturating the gasoline.

"Damn it, now what?!"

Haku was about to say something when the radio on Sakura's uniform shirt burst to life, despite the fact that it hadn't been used during the time they'd been stranded in Silent Hill.

"…_Haru…Sak…if you're…th…s-say someth…!_"

"Officer Haruno here; do you read me, Shikamaru? Over."

"_Thank g…alright…wher…current pos…over…?_"

"I'm in Silent Hill with some survivors, we found the missing blonde boy named Naruto Uchiha along with his husband Itachi…we'll be waiting at the edge of town, send at least 2 cars with you, over."

"_Great…see you…ov…"_

At the last burst, Sakura's radio died and they all began walking towards the end of Finney Street. Roughly 3 hours later, all of them were heading back to Brahms in a couple of police cars. Naruto and Itachi were sent to the Hospital and given a complete physical with some lung pumping to get the ashes out of their bodies. Kakashi and Iruka took jobs working at Brahms Hospital while Zabuza and Haku became nurses at the same Hospital.

When Sasuke came to pick them up at the Brahms Hospital that same day, he was shocked to see that one of Naruto's eyes had turned red but other than that he was very happy to see his best friend alive. The trip back home to Crested Hills was rather quiet, Naruto falling asleep in the back seat with Itachi holding him in his arms and smiling as he gently stroked his lover's long blonde locks. Perhaps now, they could all get a good night's sleep…but none of that mattered at the moment.

The only thing Itachi cared about was having his dearest husband back with him safe and sound, all of his terrible nightmares left behind with the ashes of Silent Hill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, that's quite a lot to put on paper…anyway, that's the end of this story! If ya'll want me to do a sequel, just ask and I'll try to the best of my abilities- but for now, read and review please, bye bye!


End file.
